Yugioh EG Neo WRGP US Selection
by FoxKnight38
Summary: Three months have passed since the Friendship Games - and the "Duel Monsters" card game has evolved into a live stage, where the Duelists run around while dueling and even compete in high-speed races! With the creation of these "Turbo Duels" comes the biggest Turbo Duel competition ever organized: the World Racing Grand Prix (or the W.R.G.P., as it's known!
1. Aim for the WRGP!

It was a nice, sunny Saturday for Silver Chance. It was just him and his friend Lyra Heartstrings practicing for the U.S. Grand Prix: a tournament where all of the greatest Turbo Duelists from around the country would duke it out for the title of "number one team in the U.S." and a chance to represent America in the WRGP.

Silver had been brimming with barely contained excitement since another friend of his, Sunset Shimmer, had told him all about it during lunch the previous day.

Silver and Lyra were locked amid a practice duel when the Mane Seven came to their table to spectate. Silver had his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on his field squared up against Lyra's own Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir. Lyra ordered her Bloom Diva to attack Clear Wing but Silver used his monster's special ability - coined "Dichroic Mirror" - to negate Diva's effect and destroy it.

On the next turn, Silver had his monster perform a counterattack, wiping out the remainder of Lyra's Life Points. The Mane Seven were very impressed with Silver's performance; especially Sunset Shimmer.

"That was an amazing finish, Silver. Have you ever thought about entering the U.S. Grand Prix?" Sunset asked, remembering Silver's new Duel Runner.

"You mean that big Turbo Duel tournament? I have thought about it, actually... but doesn't the registration process require you to have a team of three Duelists to enter?" Silver replied.

"It does - but the first leg of the tournament isn't for another two months, so you have plenty of time to put a team together if you're worried about that," Sunset answered, reliving some of Silver's worries.

"First leg?" Silver asked; trying to get a better understanding as to what Sunset meant.

"There are four different locations across the country, which means there are technically four different tournaments, and you must win the first one to qualify for the next - so on and so forth." Sunset paused for a moment before adding, "One more thing, they are using a new Action Field called 'Speed World V' for the tournaments, so don't be afraid to use Action Cards if you need to."

Silver gave it a minute of thought. "Alright, Sunset. I'll make sure that I enter just as soon as I find two more Duelists to join my team."

Sunset grinned and nodded. "Well then, I hope to see you there. Good luck!"

Lyra had learned from yesterday's loss - and now she knew just how to beat Silver's, Clear Wing.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Forbidden Chalice!" Lyra shouted as she slid a Spell Card inside of her Duel Disk's Spell/Trap Card Zone, projecting an image of a red-headed priestess holding a golden cup.

"This spell may give your dragon 400 extra ATK points, but it also negates your monster's effect; so you can't stop my Diva from beating you this time around!" Lyra explained as her Diva bounced all the damage back at Silver.

Silver Chance LP: 0 Lyra Heartstrings LP: 500 Winner: Lyra Heartstrings

Silver grunted and picked himself up off the ground, after all the damage had managed to knock him down, and congratulated Lyra on her very impressive victory.

Lyra thanked him with a smile and said: "I only did what you taught me to do - always try to learn more about what you're up against, and consider all of your options!"

Silver made sure she knew just how impressed he was with how far she had come in only one week. Lyra wanted to be a part of Silver's new team, and thanks to her victory he officially accepted her as a full-fledged member. On a less fortunate note, they only had less than two months to find a third duelist to fill in the vacant space in their squad.

Silver and Lyra kept searching the town, briefly interviewing a fair handful of fellow Duelists they came across, until a relatively small child - couldn't have been more than eleven years old, or so? - suddenly ran up to them out of the blue and tried to beat the daylights out of Silver.

Silver avoided her weak and wild punches and kicks until the kid ran out of breath and settled down.

"Can I help you? I don't think I know you; why all the aggression?" Silver asked.

The girl stood tall and introduced herself haughtily. "My name is Amber Rich, and because of you beating my cousin in a duel, my family's reputation is falling apart!" Amber replied as she pulled out her gaudy jewel-encrusted Duel Disk. Silver reluctantly pulled out his own and equipped it to his arm, and the two of them began their impromptu Duel.

**DUEL Silver Chance: 4000 LP Amber Rich: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first!" Amber said as she drew her opening hand, looking at it in intense concentration. "First, I activate the Field Spell, Geartown! Thanks to this Spell, I can Tribute Summon 'Ancient Gear' monsters with one fewer tribute!"

A whole city made of gears and clockwork began to build around the field.

"And while we're on the subject of 'Ancient Gears,' since I have no monsters on my field: I can Special Summon Ancient Gear Repairman from my Hand!"

, A tall, mechanical man with a wrench for one hand and a drill for the other wearing a grey hard hat with a glowing green eye, rose from a blue portal and stood - ready to fight.

**Ancient Gear Repairman LV: 5 ATK: 2000**

"When I Normal or Special Summon my Repairman, you take 600 points of damage!"

Ancient Gear Repairman slammed his wrench on his chest, and a minigun already in motion pushed its way forcefully out of his chest and fired an immense barrage of bullets at the defenseless Silver.

**Silver: 3400 LP Amber: 4000 LP**

"Next: I tribute my Repairman to Tribute Summon my mightiest monster, Ancient Gear Golem!"

A massive robotic man that bore a striking resemblance to a Roman soldier appeared where Amber's Repairman had previously stood and loomed menacingly over the entire field.

**Ancient Gear Golem LV: 8 ATK: 3000**

"As much as I would like my Golem to pummel you with its big metal fist, I can't - since this is still the first turn of the Duel and all. Instead, I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Amber said as two holographic face-down cards projected themselves behind the towering Ancient Gear Golem.

"My turn; I draw!" Silver said as he drew his sixth card. Silver thoroughly checked his hand and saw his strategy manifest before him as he envisioned a yellow line draw its way from one card to another in his mind.

"First, I discard my Glow-Up Bulb to activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Twin Twisters - which blows away your back-row defense," Silver said as two blistering tornadoes whipped up from within Silver's card and blew Amber's face-down cards, revealed to be Bottomless Trap Hole and Limiter Removal, from the field. "Next: I normal summon my Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman!"

A cute little white dragon appeared and beamed at Amber's menacing golem with bright eyes and an even brighter smile.

**Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman LV: 1 ATK: 400**

"When Buster Whelp is Normal Summoned, I can add any 'Destruction Sword' card from my Deck to my Hand - except for another copy of itself - so I will add Dragon Buster to my Hand. Next, by tributing my Whelp: I can Special Summon the monster known as Buster Blader from my Hand!"

Buster Whelp jumped into a blue portal and not even a moment later, a swordsman clad in dark blue armor armed with a mighty buster sword emerged from the same vortex, briefly brandishing his weapon with only one hand to demonstrate his immense strength.

**Buster Blader LV: 7 ATK: 2600**

"Next; by sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I can special summon Glow-Up Bulb back from my Graveyard with its effect!"

A bulb with one eyeball positioned eerily in its center adorned with a white flower began to bloom onto the field.

**Glow-Up Bulb LV: 1 DEF: 100**

"Now, I tune my level one Glow-Up Bulb with my level seven Buster Blader!"

Glow-Up Bulb popped out of the ground and burst into a star, and then turned into a single green ring - which encircled Buster Blader, who himself transformed into seven additional stars which formed up into a straight line and turned into a blinding beam of light.

**LV 7 + LV 1 = LV 8**

"the mighty dragon that guards the treasure of the hero - come to my aid, and protect thy hero and his allies! Synchro Summon! Rise, Buster Dragon!"

A large, dark-colored dragon - which appeared to be a much larger and more grown-up version of Buster Whelp - emerged from the light and landed with a great thud in front of Silver and folded its wings in a defensive position.

**Buster Dragon ****LV: 8 ATK: 1200**

"Pff! Like that weakling could beat me," Amber gloated. "You should have just stuck with your puny swordsman!"

"It's too bad for you that I'm not finished yet," Silver replied simply.

"What do you mean?" Amber shouted.

"When Buster Dragon is on the field; all of your monsters become Dragon-types!"

Amber's Ancient Gear Golem began to emit a flurry of sparks as it began to be disassembled and reassembled into a more draconic form.

"That's not all! As long as I don't currently control a 'Buster Blader,' then Buster Dragon lets me Summon one right from my Graveyard!"

Buster Dragon roared and slammed its tail on the ground, and as if called forth by its mighty beast companion, Buster Blader jumped out of a portal that opened on the point of impact and took a fighting stance yet again.

**Buster Blader LV: 7 ATK: 2600**

"Next, I equip my Dragon Buster Destruction Sword from my Hand to my Buster Blader!"

Buster Blader's great sword was replaced by a blade of similar make, but with its distinct design.

"What? Y-you can't equip a monster from your hand!" Amber said in a shocked tone.

"Not unless the monster says you can, and Dragon Buster's effect allows me to do just that!" Silver replied. "Next: Dragon Buster can Special Summon itself to the field by un-equipping from my Blader."

Buster Blader threw his sword at the ground and a cute little dual-horned white dragon appeared from within.

**Dragon Buster Destruction Sword LV: 1 ATK: 400**

"Next I activate the Spell Card Harmonic Synchro Fusion: !"

"Wait, what? Where did you get a card that impossibly rare?" Amber asked, not able to believe what she was seeing.

"From winning the Canterlot Grand Prix, actually," Silver replied. "This card allows me to perform both a Fusion Summon and a Synchro Summon simultaneously using the same two monsters on my field!"

Silver's Buster Blader and Dragon Buster split into two copies of themselves and the first set of two set themselves up to perform the Synchro Summon.

"I will once again tune my level one Dragon Buster with my level seven Buster Blader!"

Dragon buster threw its sword into the air and retreated inside it and them transform into a star and then into a green ring that encircled Buster Blader and turned him into seven stars and then a beam of light.

**LV7 + LV1 = LV8**

"Darkness born from the void of nothingness - claw your way to this mortal realm, and burn my opponent to ash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Void Ogre Dragon!"

A blood-red dragon with rubies embedded into its body and gigantic, silver claws emerged from the Synchro Summon's light, flew down to the field and let loose a mighty roar.

**Void Ogre Dragon LV: 8 ATK: 3000**

"And now I'll fuse my Buster Blader with my Dragon Buster!"

The second set of monsters rose and spun inside a swirling vortex of light.

"Soul of the dragon that denies even the mightiest of beasts, combine with the hero who slays all evil that stands in his path! Fusion Summon! Rise, Buster Blader The Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!"

A monster took form and emerged from the portal, strongly resembling the original Buster Blader, but his armor was more elaborate and now took on a two-toned color scheme - both bright white and deep blue with gold trim. The blade the new swordsman wielded was jagged and far more draconic than its prior form's.

**Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman LV: 8 ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800**

"Thanks to my Buster Dragon's effect, your Golem's new Dragon-typing gives my Swordsman 1000 more ATK and DEF!"

"No way! With all that power on your field, I won't be able to survive this turn!" Amber shouted.

"No, you sure won't. Battle! Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer: attack her Ancient Gear Golem with your Dragon Soul Slash!"

Buster Blader sprinted at the mechanized monster on Amber's side of the field and then jumped high into the air - in a spectacular display of agility, despite its armored appearance - and slashed Ancient Gear Golem right down the center, causing it to explode in fragments of crystallized light.

**Silver: 3400 LP Amber: 3200 LP**

"And now, since your field is wide-open, my Buster Dragon and Void Ogre can attack for game unhindered. Go get her, you two!"

Both Buster Dragon and Void Ogre unleashed great fireballs at Amber, engulfing the pouting child in devastating orange and black flames.

**Silver Chance: 3400 LP Amber Rich: 0 LP Winner: Silver Chance**

"Whoa! That was amazing, Silver - you beat her in just one turn!" Lyra cheered as the holograms disappeared.

Amber Rich stomped her foot on the ground and ran back to her uncle and cousin, who had been waiting and watching her and Silver's Duel. "This ISN'T OVER!" she shouted, shaking her fist at both Silver and Lyra where they stood.

Silver and Lyra shared an amused glance and decided to call it a day; since it was getting late. Amber had taken up a good deal of time and Silver's energy, after all. They bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, in a distant land: more specifically, at the towering crystalline "Castle of Friendship," Princess Twilight Sparkle was cooped up in her lab, experimenting with ways to store magic and bring it with her through the portal when she needed it.

After her (initially awkward) run-in with her human counterpart, and learning how she made a fully-functional device capable of storing powerful magic, Twilight had been inspired to make her own, hopefully, more stabilized, version of it.

After a multitude of hours spent researching the topic and expending her magic for testing purposes, Twilight finally crafted three working prisms that could store as much magic as she needed… she hoped, anyway.

Twilight, exhausted and proud of her work, placed the three prisms on her desk and trotted off to her bedroom for some well-deserved rest.

Later that night, however; a mysterious pony snuck quietly through the portal, and began searching the castle for Twilight's laboratory. After some time spent searching the many, many rooms the castle was composed of, the stallion managed to find just what he was looking for.

He snagged the prisms Twilight had just finished working on and booked it back to the portal, but not before Twilight and her pupil Starlight Glimmer began chasing after him - having noticed that several of the rooms in the castle appeared to have been torn apart by someone apart from themselves due to the mysterious pony's carelessness.

Just when the two thought they had him cornered, he tossed a smoke bomb he brought along with him, and used the smokescreen cover to escape through the still-open portal, and caused an avalanche of books to not only bury the portal but to close it and buy enough time for him to return to his teammates as he ran through.

Twilight and Starlight went straight to work to dig the portal out, also searching for Twilight's journal so they could re-open the portal and warn Sunset Shimmer and Twilight's other friends from that world.

After hours of re-shelving and searching, Twilight managed to find her journal and place it back on the pedestal atop the mirror and the portal re-opened in a flash. Twilight debated with herself for a few minutes - to Starlight's mild annoyance - but eventually decided to bring Starlight along with her since she now knew it was alright for two of the same person to exist in the same world. Probably.

The two ponies steeled themselves, then jumped bravely through the portal into the other world beyond.


	2. Art of the Runner

In front of the base of the portal Twilight and Starlight emerged from, Starlight was shocked by her new form. Twilight - remembering how she had been mostly the same way her first trip through - explained how the portal worked to Starlight, calming her and giving her a bit of time and confidence to get used to her new form. Twilight explained the situation to Sunset and the others and after hearing Twilight's description of the thief Sunset know who it was.

"So that's what Team Skull Crush is up to..." Sunset theorized.

"Who's Team Skull Crush?" Twilight and Starlight asked in unison.

"They are the most dangerous team on the Pro Circuit; they are known for severely injuring their opponents before their matches and cheating in the ones they do play. No one can report it to the officials because they're good at covering their tracks so they leave no real proof," Sunset explained.

"Pro Circuit?" Twilight asked, reminded of something from back in Equestria.

"The Pro Circuit is a series of Turbo Duel tournaments where the greatest Turbo Duelists compete for the title of the world's Greatest Turbo Duelist," Sunset explained.

Twilight and Sunset simultaneously realized what these "Skull Crush" goons were going to use Twilight's experimental magic prisms. Sunset, remembering the chaos that had ensued during the Midnight Sparkle incident, told Twilight and Starlight they needed to stop them as quickly as physically possible.

Twilight asked Sunset where they were going to be, and all Sunset could tell her was that they were going to be competing in the US Grand Prix. They were impossible to track down, as their base was well-hidden, likely cloaked somewhere in the city in plain sight. Sunset concluded that the only way they could get the prisms back was to beat them at the US Grand Prix before they could enact their plan.

Sunset, knowing now she needed to get a squad together quickly, asked if Twilight and Starlight wanted to join her team - to which they agreed since they honestly had no one else they could turn to. Sunset informed the two others of the unfortunate fact that they had only two months before the Grand Prix and decided to use that time to teach them everything she knew about the Duel Monsters card game and Turbo Duels.

Twilight and Starlight, fortunately enough, already knew about Duel Monsters, as a version of the same card game existed in their world and they had tried it out for a time, so they were already halfway there! All they needed to do now was to learn about Turbo Duels, a process that they were sure would be difficult as neither - being ponies and all - had ever ridden anything even remotely like a motorcycle before. Sunset decided to ask Principal Celestia if she and her team could use the school track to practice, a request that the principal in question was happy to approve of.

Silver came to the school as soon as Sunset had contacted him in regards to the arrival of Twilight and her student, with a few older practice Runners as per her orders. Silver drove up to the school in his car; complete with a hitch carrying the two necessary Runners.

Sunset told the others about Silver Chance - how he was a skilled programmer and a highly-regarded Runner technician. Silver wished he could have been of more help, but he regretfully informed the group that he had his team to work on... and a third duelist to recruit. Sunset thanked him for the help he had been able to provide, all the same.

When the time came for Starlight and Twilight to try riding the Runners, Sunset told Twilight to try and think of the time she spent learning to fly, as the mechanics behind her wings would probably translate well into learning to ride a Runner. Twilight remembered what Rainbow Dash taught her about the flight - especially her lessons about turning - and even managed to make an almost perfect sharp turn; before she flew off her Runner.

Sunset was relieved she had also procured some safety equipment from the gym beforehand.

Starlight, on the other hand, was a bit slower on the uptake - hitting the gas harder than necessary and falling off her runner before even reaching the first turn. Not willing to give up, the two persevered, and on her second attempt Twilight made it past the first turn! But, due to her inexperience, she couldn't keep it going and fell off part of the way through the second.

Starlight had observed exactly how Twilight made the turn, and by mimicking how she had done so she managed to complete a whole lap without falling off. Sunset and Twilight were both impressed with Starlight's fast progress, congratulating her.

Twilight, inspired by her student, kept going until she had finally mastered how to ride a Duel Runner.

Meanwhile; back in Equestria, Rainbow Dash was scouring Twilight's massive castle, looking for Twilight so she could help settle a dispute between herself and Applejack, but she was nowhere to be found. When she finally caved in and checked the library, she found a note on the table, reading as such:

"Dear everypony, sorry to disappear so suddenly like this; but Starlight and I left for the human world through the mirror to hunt down a thief that stole an important experiment I was working on. Don't worry about us - we will be back as soon as possible. Just try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone!

Your friend, Twilight Sparkle."

Skimming through the letter a few times to make sure she understood the situation, Rainbow flew off and told the others about Twilight's absence after gathering them together, echoing her message about not worrying too much.

Applejack decided to put her and Rainbow's dispute aside until Twilight came back, calling a temporary truce. The others weren't too concerned about Twilight since this had become pretty normal for her as of late. Everypony agreed to go about their days as normal until Twilight returned, and went back to what they had been doing.

In the human mirror world, behind the Silver Mansion; Silver and Lyra were back at it again - practicing for the courses they would be facing during the US Grand Prix. Silver programmed his Solid Vision generator to create virtual copies of every possible racecourse they figured they would encounter during the tournament.

They spent a while practicing loops and vertical turns while keeping their cards from falling out of the holder, as the loss of their cards made for a decent bit of incentive. They succeeded after only a few attempts and decided to stop training for the day. Worried about their progress, Silver decided to go check on Sunset and her team. Silver grabbed his keys, and he and Lyra drove to CHS to check on the newly-formed team.

Twilight and Starlight were resting, exhausted after driving a complete three laps around the track. Sunset decided it was time they moved up to real Runners, since the practice models were pretty sub-par, performance-wise, and would be unfit for the Grand Prix.

Silver and Lyra arrived just in time to hear Sunset's resolve. Silver, glad to help as always, invited Twilight, Starlight, and Sunset back to his workshop - where he's built plenty of custom Runners for his friends and family.

Once there, Silver asked if they had any blueprints - or even some general ideas - of what kind of designs they wanted. Taking note of Silver's Runner and how it had sleek wings equipped to it, Twilight asked if he could do something along the same lines with her own. Silver agreed and asked if there was anything else she wanted to include in its final design. Twilight said she was fine with that, and told Silver he could feel free to include anything else he thought would be necessary.

As for Starlight, she just wanted something quick and functional that could keep up with the rest of her team. Silver had the three girls wait a few minutes while he sketched out the base designs, and showed them to Sunset and the others when he was finished - and they were amazed at how Silver had managed to design something so perfect for both of them in such little time.

"These are amazing, Silver! How much will we owe you for them?" Sunset asked.

"Eh, let's say it's no charge this time. Consider these gifts, for saving our school and all," Silver replied. "I'll have your Runners ready to go by sometime next week," he added as he pinned the plans to his drawing board.

"Uh, that will be just fine! I'm sorry for making this request on such short notice, by the way," Sunset apologized.

"It's OK! Lyra and I still have plenty of time for training. Besides, what are friends for?" Silver replied.

After a round of quick farewells; Sunset, Twilight, and Starlight left and decided to go back to Sunset's apartment so Twilight and Starlight could settle in. It seemed they would be here for a while, after all.

Silver went right to work on the commissioned Runners Sunset and the others had asked for and began looking through his inventory for the parts he needed. Lyra, tired of waiting in the background, decided she would help him and try to get the Runners ready even just a little bit faster.

"Silver, do you think maybe I can help you out?" Lyra asked nervously.

"Sure! I could use it. But; I must warn you - this is some very advanced stuff, so I will try and explain things as simply as I can," Silver replied as he continued to parse through the materials he had available.

Silver decided to start by constructing Twilight's Duel Runner since hers would likely take much more time. He began by building the frame, making it look as similar to her pony form in her world as he could, only a drab metallic gray instead of vibrant lavender. He then lined the wheels up with the axles and placed the support pins inside. Next, he laid out the parts he would be using to build the wings and horn that would eventually be placed on the machine and asked Lyra to help him paint the frame and the miscellaneous parts. Lyra was very excited to help out with the painting, as she enjoyed that particular art form more than most.

Silver informed Lyra that they would need the "midnight purple", "indigo", and "pink" containers of paint. Silver grabbed two airbrushes and hooked a container of midnight purple to each of them. He shook them both and handed one to Lyra. At first, the excited girl went a bit crazy with it, but Silver told her to ease up a bit - that painting a vehicle "requires a slow and steady touch, you know?" Lyra contained her excitement and slowed down, and she managed to give the wing a neat, even coat of paint to match the opposite wing that Silver had already completed.

Next came the horn; which would come to serve as the damage projector for any effect damage Twilight would inflict on either herself or her opponent. As it was a relatively small and simple part, Silver was able to finish the paint job quickly all by himself. Once complete, he laid it next to the wings.

After that was done; Silver and Lyra began painting the main body of the Runner, and after the purple parts were all finished, Silver wheeled the dolly he had set them on before they had gotten down to work into the cooling chamber to let the paint dry. While the main parts were being cooled and dried, Silver decided to work on the armored plating that would be welded to the main body, the onboard computer, and the Duel system.

Silver gave Lyra a detailed picture of what color was to be used on what part of the plating - and reminded her once again to be slow and steady in her technique - while he went to work on programming the Duel interface and onboard systems. Lyra painted the plating indigo, likening it to Twilight's mane, and included some pink streaks as well. By the time she finished, Silver had already completed the Duel interface, and he decided to check on the body's progress.

Silver grabbed his coat and gloves and entered the cooling chamber to retrieve the main body and the additional add-ons. Pleased with the results, Silver wheeled the parts out and placed them into his heating room to melt the ice off. Silver told Lyra that it was time to put the paint away while he wheeled the plating inside the cooling chamber.

After Silver exited the chamber, he then went back to the heated room and retrieved the body and add-ons. While Silver and Lyra waited for the plating to cool off and harden, the intercom system inside Silver's workshop buzzed loudly, causing the two to jump in surprise.

"Master Chance; there is a 'Ms. Applejack' here to see you and Ms. Lyra," Silver's family butler announced over the intercom speaker.

"Applejack? All right, let her in," Silver said as he removed his coat and gloves.

The butler escorted Applejack down to Silver's workshop and left them to get back to his other duties with a curt bow. Applejack explained that she had stopped by to bring Silver and Lyra some of her family's famous fizzy apple cider after Sunset had told her and their other friends all about the Duel Runners she had asked Silver to build.

Silver told her about the progress he had made on Twilight's Runner, and how Lyra had helped him out with the detail work. Applejack, Lyra, and Silver each popped open a bottle and took a short break. Silver, not one to break for too long, checked his watch after only a few minutes and grabbed his coat and gloves. He went into the cooling chamber to retrieve the plating and move it to the heating room.

Silver told Applejack that he and Lyra were almost finished with the frame, and asked if she would like to stick around for a bit longer to watch them work. Applejack accepted his offer and decided to watch Silver and Lyra in action.

With the thawing process finished, Silver wheeled the plating out and told Lyra to put some gloves and face protection on while he looked for his welding torch. She quickly obliged, ready to see some sparks fly. Silver had Lyra hold the plating in place while he welded it to the rest of the body. With the plating all welded down the fresh Runner looked more like a real custom Duel Runner one would see going wild on the track.

Silver installed the wings and horn next, now that the body of the machine had been put together. He included a storage space beneath the seat so Twilight could carry anything she needed conveniently. After the headlights and seats were properly installed as well, Silver then hooked up the onboard computer and ran a few diagnostic tests to check the Runner's basic functions. Finally, Silver then installed the last - and most important - part of any good Duel Runner: the engine.

Silver figured that since this was Twilight's first-time Turbo Dueling, he would install a decent standard-issue engine instead of his experimental prototype. No need to be needlessly fancy or anything. With that out of the way, Twilight's Runner was almost ready. All Silver needed to do now was to take it on a test drive, and check the wings, horn, and boosters to make sure it all worked out as he had planned.

Silver programmed the Solid Vision generator to create, in his own words, the "perfect track" for testing the wings. This track came with a ramp with a nine-foot gap between it and the next batch of solid ground. Silver mounted the runner and turned the ignition. He waited for the onboard computer's countdown to reach zero and took off.

Silver first put the handling to the test, and it worked perfectly - even for a novice. Next, he tried out the boosters, and they managed to push him close to 88 MPH, and very close to the ramp. As the ramp swiftly approached, Silver activated the wings and the runner glided seamlessly over the gap and landed safely on the other side.

After the test run, Silver declared Twilight's Runner complete and ready to go! Silver, Lyra, and Applejack decided to take this chance to relax again - after Silver refilled Twilight's tank and threw a tarp over it for protection.

Silver decided he would begin work on Starlight's Runner after school tomorrow and that it was best to take a breather for now. Applejack was impressed by how much time and work went into building even a single Duel Runner.

Silver declared proudly to Applejack that once he took over his father's company, he would change the direction from weapon-construction to building the best Duel Runners in all the world.

As they spoke, Silver Chance's father Silver Bullet walked in and asked Silver how the Runners he had promised his friends were coming along. With pride, Chance told him that he had just finished one of them about ten minutes ago, and had even tested it himself.

Bullet was impressed by how much detail and testing his son put into his work, and knew that his company would be in very good hands once he retired.

Meanwhile; in an alleyway next to a local diner, the group of girls once knows as "Sirens," the Dazzlings - were defeated in a duel by a mysterious girl wearing a blue hood. The mystery girl took each of the Dazzling rarest cards upon their loss.

"Ooh, not my Black Rose Dragon! Any card but her!" Sonata whined as if her favorite childhood toy had been snatched away from her.

As the mystery girl mounted her Duel Runner and took off for the open road, she opened the locket around her neck and spoke softly to the picture of Silver Chance that lay inside.

"Soon... I: Lightning Dust will be able to stand on the same stage beside you, my silver soulmate," Lightning Dust whispered as she drove off into the darkness.


	3. Team Practice, Part 1

Silver and Lyra were placing the armor plating on Starlight's custom Runner when the workshop's intercom system buzzed loudly. They both put the as-of-yet unwelded plating carefully on the ground so Silver could respond to the summons.

"Master Chance, your young clients are here about their Runners," the butler announced, his gruff voice sounding clearly through the speaker.

"Here already? Bring them in. We're almost finished," Silver replied.

Silver and Lyra were already back to welding the plating onto Starlight's runner as Sunset and the others entered the workshop.

"So, how are things coming along?" Sunset asked Silver as she looked around the workshop.

"We put the finishing touches on Twilight's Runner yesterday. All that's left to do is to install the Duel interface and onboard computer." Silver informed her. "I'd say we're almost at the finish line."

Sunset, Twilight, and Starlight watched with mild to immense intrigue as Silver installed the onboard computer and ran some diagnostic tests on the new Duel interface. With a sigh - of both pride and relief - Silver finally declared both Runners one-hundred percent finished.

"Hey, Sunset; think it'd be OK to start Twilight and Starlight on their next lesson? You guys can use my track and everything, and I'd like to see them make some progress."

After only a little bit more subtle nagging, Sunset told him that it "would be perfect," since their next lesson would be a big one - exactly how to Turbo Duel.

* * *

Silver wheeled both of the shiny, new Runners to his track and set them up at the starting line. As he did so, Sunset proposed an idea to Silver - one she'd had some time ago.

"So, Silver... what do you say we have an impromptu practice team match for this lesson?" Sunset asked.

"Practice team match? Exactly what do you have in mind, Sunset?" Silver asked.

"Nothing too complex. You and me, against Twilight and Starlight. Since we already know what we're doing, it'll be a good learning experience for the both of them," Sunset replied.

"That sounds just fine to me. Hey, Lyra; sorry to bother you - but can you get us the practice bands from my workshop?" Silver asked her as he and Twilight were set to prepare for the first Duel. Nodding her head vigorously, Lyra took off to retrieve the requested items.

Luckily, Sunset had readied an explanation regarding the rules of team dueling for the two uninformed Duelists. "It's like this: each team member starts with 4,000 Life Points, and when a player's Life Points drop to zero, the current turn skips to the End Phase. Any cards left in play at that time are transferred over to the next Duelist on the team. If a player chooses to pass the baton to the next Duelist while they still have points left, those points don't transfer over to the next player. If, for any reason, a player is unable to pass the baton to the next-in-line on their team; it's counted as an automatic forfeit. You guys get all that?"

After receiving a few hesitant nods - which were good enough for her - from the others, Sunset and Starlight went to their respective sides of the track and waited for their teammates to pass the baton. Lyra returned from the workshop and tossed both Silver and Twilight an unassuming, blank white fabric patch and moved to the side of the track so she could give the signal.

Twilight and Silver applied their respective patches, and Lyra raised her hand high. "This is going to be good. Activating the Action Field 'Testing Course'!" Lyra shouted as the Solid Vision generator created an elaborate Duel track full of half-pipes and ramps - amongst other obstacles. After the track had finished forming, both Silver and Twilight's Duel interfaces activated.

"DUEL MODE: ENGAGED. AUTOPILOT: STANDING BY!" A computerized voice announced as the Duel Disks attached to the Runners activated and a field display appeared on-screen.

Lyra snapped her fingers, and a bubble full of Action Cards popped - and all of the cards inside dispersed randomly across the entire track.

Once it seemed the cards had settled in place, Lyra threw her hand down with a wide grin and wild laughter. "Go!" she shouted as the two Duelists sped out from their starting positions.

**DUEL**  
**Silver Chance LP: 4000**  
**Twilight Sparkle LP: 4000**

Twilight remembered how Sunset told them that in a Turbo Duel, whoever rounds the corner first gets the first move. Twilight pressed - what she hoped - was her nitro button, and found herself screaming as she passed Silver by a nose in a blur of motion.

Silver was impressed by how quickly Twilight had located her nitro button, but that did not mean he was just going to sit back and let her go first; so he pushed his left throttle down and shoved it forward activating his nitro boost. He rocketed past Twilight and rounded the corner first, earning himself the first move. Both Duelists drew their opening five-card hands and the Duel began.

"Better luck next time, Twilight! First; I activate the Spell Card One for One!" Silver said as a Spell Card depicting a lotus flower blooming from within a fiend was projected. "By discarding one monster - my Buster Blader, to be exact - from my Hand, I can special summon Glow-Up Bulb from my Deck in Defense Mode."

A bulb with one eyeball and a white flower emerged from the Spell Card and took its place on Silver's field.

**Glow-Up Bulb**  
**LV: 1**  
**DEF: 100**

"Next; I Normal Summon Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman in Attack Mode!" An adorable little white dragon appeared and flew next to Silver, squawking happily.

**Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman**  
**LV: 1**  
**ATK: 400**

"When Buster Whelp is Normal Summoned, I can add any 'Destruction Sword' card from my Deck to my hand, so I will choose Destruction Swordsman Fusion! By tributing my Whelp, I can then Special Summon Buster Blader right from my Hand!"

Buster Whelp flew headlong into a blue portal and Silver's mighty armored swordsman emerged from the other side with a wide swipe of its blade.

**Buster Blader**  
**LV: 7**  
**ATK: 2600**

"Now; I tune my level one Glow-Up Bulb with my level seven Buster Blader!"

Glow-Up Bulb popped out of the ground and burst into a star. This star then turned into a single green ring, which encircled Buster Blader - turning him into 7 stars and forming a straight line that burst into a beam of light.

**LV 7 + LV 1 = LV 8**

"mighty soul of the king! Rise from the depths of Hades, and burn all who stand before me! Synchro Summon! Incinerate, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A demonic-looking dragon with a broken left horn, wings of blazing fire, and a gauntlet made of bones and magma encased over its left arm burst forth from the bright light with an earth-shaking roar and readied itself for battle.

**Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 3000**

"Finally, to finish things off; I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn!" Silver said as two face-down Set cards appeared behind Scarlight.

"A powerful Synchro Monster right off the bat… well, it's my turn now; so I'll draw!" Twilight said as she drew her sixth card. Twilight checked her hand a few times over and in it, she found a way to destroy Scarlight.

"First; I play the Spell Ancient Rules," Twilight said as a Spell Card that showed a scroll that displayed an ethereal dragon above several lines of ancient, mysterious writing projected on Twilight's field. "Using the magic of the Ancient Rules, I can call forth my Dark Magician from my Hand!"

A magician clad in a deep purple robe and an absurdly pointy hat jumped out of a blue portal and stood haughtily, with his arms crossed and face set in a stoic line.

**Dark Magician**  
**LV: 7**  
**ATK: 2500**

"Next; I activate the Spell Thousand Knives - which can only be activated while Dark Magician exists on my field - and when I play this Spell I can target and destroy one monster you control. Of course, I'll be targeting your Red Dragon Archfiend!" Twilight said as a thousand knives (in accordance with the card's name) materialized behind Dark Magician, and with a flick of his wrist, began to fly straight at Scarlight with blistering speed.

Not ready to let his dragon go down so easy, Silver looked around and noticed an Action Card coming up on his left, quickly leaning to his side to pick it up off the ground. Snatching it just in time, he decided to immediately make use of it. "I activate the Action Card Mirror Barrier!" Silver said as a translucent mirror ball encased Scarlight's body, shattering all of the knives on impact. Twilight shared a frown with her magical monster, a bit disheartened that her very first move had failed.

"It's OK, Twilight!" Sunset shouted to her from the sidelines. "The Duel's just started! Don't give up!"

Twilight nodded at Sunset and picked a new card from her hand. "Then let's try this: I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Dedication through Light and Darkness! It lets me tribute Dark Magician from the field to Special Summon my Dark Magician of Chaos from my Deck!" Twilight shouted as her Dark Magician vanished in a flash of light, replaced by a blue-skinned magician with black armor and a horned hat.

**Dark Magician of Chaos**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 2800**

"I'll Set this one card face-down and end my turn!" Twilight announced as a Set card appeared behind her new chaos magician. "At the End Phase of the turn that Dark Magician of Chaos is Summoned, I can add one Spell Card from my Graveyard back to my hand, so I will retrieve my Dedication through Light and Darkness."

"Not bad. But it's my turn again; so I draw!" Silver said as he drew his next card. Silver theorized that twilights face-down could turn the tables against him if he was not careful, so he decided to bait her into using it as soon as possible.

"I activate the Spell Raigeki! This card destroys all of the monsters on the opposing side of the field." Silver said as a massive bolt of lightning descended from the sky and forked its way toward Dark Magician of Chaos.

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down Counter Trap, Dark Bribe! In exchange for allowing you to draw one new card, your Raigeki is negated and destroyed."

Silver drew his free card and decided to act, now that he had tricked Twilight into using her only Set card. "I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's monster effect! Once per turn, he destroys all Special Summoned monsters on the field - other than himself - whose attack points are equal to or less than his. That means your Magician of Chaos is toast!"

Scarlight slammed his left claw onto the track and a fiery crevice split open and erupted a stream of lava that engulfed Dark Magician of Chaos and destroyed him.

"That's not all there is, though. You also take 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed by this effect." Twilight was unable to avoid the scalding lava Scarlight generated, and she felt the burn.

**Silver LP: 4000**  
**Twilight LP: 3500**

"Since my Dark Magician of Chaos was destroyed... he is banished instead, by his effect," Twilight said reluctantly.

"That's too bad; he won't be doing much for you in that state. Battle! Scarlight, attack Twilight directly with your Molten Power Force!" Silver shouted as Scarlight reared his head back and fired a stream of magma at Twilight.

**Silver LP: 4000**  
**Twilight LP: 500**

"Now; I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted, which lets me bring back my Buster Blader from the Graveyard in Attack Position." A portal appeared next to Scarlight, and from it, Buster Blader jumped out and took a fighting stance.

**Buster Blader**  
**LV: 7**  
**ATK: 2600**

"And now, Buster Blader: finish her off!" Silver shouted as Buster Blader charged at Twilight ready to slash her with his gargantuan sword.

Twilight, not ready to call it quits, noticed an Action Card coming up on her right and leaned for it. She grabbed it, read over its effect quickly, and activated it. "I activate the Action Card Evasion! Your attack is negated and my Life Points are safe!" Twilight leaned sharply to the left and Buster Blader's downward swing missed her completely.

Silver was impressed by Twilight's quick thinking and decided he wanted to see what she would do next. "I end my turn!" Silver said as he and Twilight flew by the starting point, finishing the first lap.

"My turn again. I draw!" Twilight said as she drew her card. Twilight thought over her move very intently, as she was now down to a mere 500 Life Points. Twilight decided it was best to go for broke at this point.

"I activate my Spell, Silent Doom, to bring back my Dark Magician from the grave!" Twilight said as Dark Magician returned to her field, kneeling and crossing his arms in a defensive stance.

**Dark Magician**  
**LV: 7**  
**DEF: 2100**

"Shouldn't have done that, Twilight! I activate the Trap Xyz Double Offering!" Silver said as a Trap Card with a picture of yellow streams of light coming from a pair of bracelets flipped upon his field. "This Trap can be activated when you Summon a monster that has the same level as one that I control and allows me to use both it and the monster on my field to perform an Xyz Summon! I overlay your level seven Dark Magician and my level seven Buster Blader, and use them to build the Overlay Network!"

Dark Magician and Buster Blader turned into streams of purple and orange energy before entering a spiraling, black galaxy-like portal, which contracted then expanded in a burst of light.

"Legendary black dragon with eyes of crimson red, harden your body and spirit with the force of a hundred diamonds; and burn my foes to ash! Xyz Summon! Rise, Rank 7; Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!"

A new dragon that appeared to be a mechanical version of the Red-Eyes B. Dragon unfurled its metallic wings, raised its tail, and let out a mighty roar.

**Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon**  
**Rank: 7**  
**ATK: 2800**  
**Units: 2**

Twilight, unsure of how to proceed any further, was just about ready to give up when she noticed an Action Card in the air her. Using a nearby halfpipe, she flung her Runner high enough to grab and activate it. "I activate the Action Card Phoenix Arrow! This card hits you with 1500 points of direct damage!" The horn on Twilight's runner conjured and shot a flaming arrow that took the shape of a phoenix and slammed right into Silver, exploding fiercely on impact.

**Silver LP: 2500**  
**Twilight LP: 500**

"Ouch; that's quite the damage for just one card. Well, I commend you on being able to make a dent in my Life Points - but I'm afraid this is the end for you, all the same. When you activate any card or effect while my Flare Metal is on the field, it burns away 500 of your Life Points."

"What?!"

Flare Metal flapped his wings and a wave of embers washed over Twilight. To signify that she had lost and was unable to take any more damage, the Runner emitted smoke as if it had taken a heavy blow.

**Silver Chance LP: 2500**  
**Twilight Sparkle LP: 0**  
**Winner: Silver Chance**

Twilight drove her smoking Runner back to the starting line and passed the baton to Starlight, who gave her a small, encouraging smile. Twilight tried to return it as her student kicked her Runner into action and drove off, but she felt like she had failed at something important for the first time in her life. Silver had barely given her any openings and took advantage of every move she made. It was all so frustrating!

Lyra noticed that Twilight was feeling down, so she decided to try and cheer her up. "That was a great duel, Twilight! You should be proud," she said as she placed her hand gently on Twilight's shoulder.

"Proud? What am I supposed to be proud of? I lost," Twilight retorted.

"Well, that's true, but… may I share something with you?" Lyra asked.

"Uh. Okay. What is it?" Twilight replied.

"You lasted longer than Silver's last opponent. He beat them in just one turn. At least you put up a fight." Lyra told Twilight, whispering conspiratorially - like this was some special secret no one else was supposed to hear.

Knowing just how powerful Silver was and that she had managed to stay him for as long as she could cheer Twilight up a little. She thanked Lyra and began cheering for Starlight. "Even up the score! You can do this, Starlight!"


	4. Team Practice, Part 2

Starlight continued driving onward, eventually catching up to Silver and drawing her opening hand.

**DUEL**  
**Silver Chance LP: 2500**  
**Starlight Glimmer LP: 4000**

"It's my turn now; so I draw!" Starlight said as she drew her sixth card. Starlight checked her hand, searching for a way to get rid of Silver's dragons.

"Let's see how you like this! I activate my own Raigeki to destroy every monster you control!" Starlight said as the same bolt of lightning Silver had called down before blasted towards Scarlight and Flare Metal, leaving a huge plume of smoke in its wake. Starlight grinned, certain she destroyed both of Silver's dragons... until the smoke cleared, revealing that Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon was still flying high - without so much as a scratch on its body.

"What? How is Flare Metal still alive!?" Starlight shouted in shock.

"As long as my dragon has at least one Overlay Unit, he can't be destroyed by any card effects," Silver explained. "And since you activated your Raigeki, you take 500 points of direct damage." Flare Metal flapped his wings and sent a wave of fire and embers at Starlight, burning the air around her.

**Silver LP: 2500**  
**Starlight LP: 3500**

"Great. So; I just played a card that did damage to myself and nothing else... moving on! I Summon Elemental Hero Blazeman in Attack Mode!" A man covered in the fire with orange armor flew onto the field and threw his fist forward with a grunt as if he was posing for the cover of a comic book.

**Elemental Hero Blazeman**  
**LV: 4**  
**ATK: 1200**

"When I Normal or Special Summon Blazeman, I can add the Spell Card Polymerization from my Deck to my Hand! Next; I activate Blazeman's other effect. By sending Elemental Hero Necroshade from my Deck to my Graveyard, Blazeman's ATK, DEF, and his Attribute become the same as Necroshade's until the end of my turn!" The flames on Blazeman's body burned a bright purple, taking the shape of Necroshade.

**1200 + 400 = 1600**

"Now, I activate Mask Change - sending Blazeman to my Graveyard to summon my Masked Hero Anki in Attack Position!" Blazeman's mask vanished and was replaced by Anki's mask, then Blazeman's body transformed into that of the Masked Hero Anki, and with a wave, he dispelled the flames around him.

**Masked Hero Anki**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 2800**

"Flare Metal burns you for 500 points, once again!" Flare Metal flapped again and sent another wave of fire at Starlight. "That's already a fourth of your Life Points; you'd better stop it quickly!"

**Silver LP: 2500**  
**Starlight LP: 3000**

"Next; I equip Anki with the Equip Spell Mist Body, which means that he can't be destroyed in battle." Anki's body was shrouded in a thick mist, giving him a phantom-like appearance. In response to the new Spell's activation, Flare Metal flapped his wings again - burning Starlight for 500 more points.

**Silver LP: 2500**  
**Starlight LP: 2500**

"Battle! Masked Hero Anki attacks your Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Anki leaped at Flare Metal and raked its clawed fingers right across the dragon's chest. Flare Metal valiantly tried fighting back, but its claws could not hit the phantasmal hero, and with a pained cry it exploded in a torrent of flame.

"When Anki destroys a monster in battle, I can add one "Change" Quick-Play Spell Card from my Deck to my hand - so I will add a copy of Mask Change II to my Hand! Finally, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" Starlight said as a face-down card appeared behind Anki.

"It's my turn now; I draw!" Silver said as he drew his third card. He checked for a way around Anki, but he was unable to find one. Luckily, he noticed an Action Card coming up above him and used a well-placed ramp to jump high and grab it. "I activate the Action Card Hand Recharge! This Action Card allows me to return all the cards in my Hand to my Deck, and draw five new cards to replace them."

Silver placed his hand on top of his Deck and shuffled it; after which he drew his new cards in accordance with his Action Spell's text. Silver was delighted to see he had drawn a powerful hand containing only Pendulum Monsters and decided to test Starlight's ability to handle a surprise twist.

"I'll use the Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set up my Pendulum Scale!" Silver said as two slots at each end of his Duel Disk opened up, closing after he placed the Monster Cards in his hand on each side. The word "PENDULUM" appeared on his display screen, and two pillars of light shot up on either side of Silver's Runner.

Amid the left pillar; a boy in a white robe with a long, braided ponytail and a dual-bladed sword floated motionless above a stylized 1, and on the right side appeared a magician in a black robe, equipped with a red scarf and a gauntlet with a gold scythe-like object attached - and he floated above a stylized 8.

Silver: 1_8

"Now that that's done, I can Pendulum Summon any monsters between the levels of two through seven!" Silver announced. "Pendulum Summon: appear, my monsters!" he added as he placed three new monsters onto his Duel Disk. Three streams of light came out of a portal that manifested in-between the magicians that made up the Pendulum Scale, and these lights transformed into three copies of the same dragon, a blue orb inside their chests, two green orbs on their left wings, one red orb on their right-wing, and piercing heterochromatic eyes of red and green. "Come forth; my three Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons!"

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon [3]**  
**LV: 7**  
**ATK: 2500**

"A… Pendulum Summon? Well, no matter how many monsters you Summon, they can't survive this! I activate my Trap, Bottomless Trap Hole - so now all three of your dragons are destroyed and banished!" Starlight said the ground tore open up beneath all three Odd-Eyes dragons and swallowed them whole, leaving a grimacing Silver's field wide open. "Well, I guess you passed that test with flying colors. I end my turn!" Silver said as he and Starlight approached the starting line once more.

"My turn; I draw!" Starlight said as she drew her next card, ready and willing to deliver the final blow. "Battle! Anki, attack Silver directly with your Shadow Claw Strike!" Starlight commanded as Anki vanished, reappearing in front of Silver and slashing him with pointed claws, causing his damaged Runner to furiously emit smoke.

**Silver Chance LP: 0**  
**Starlight Glimmer LP: 2500**  
**Winner: Starlight Glimmer**

After the smoke cleared, Silver looped back around to the starting line and passed the baton to Sunset - along with his set Pendulum Scale. Sunset offered Silver a smirk and a nod as she took off. Silver grabbed a remaining bottle of the fizzy apple cider Applejack had brought over, and leaned back, ready to watch the finale of their training exercise on the screen by his side. After only a minute or so, Sunset caught up to Starlight and drew her opening hand.

**DUEL**  
**Sunset Shimmer LP: 4000**  
**Starlight Glimmer LP: 2500**

"Looks like it's down to just you and me, Starlight. It's finally my turn, and I'll draw!" Sunset said as she drew her sixth card. She spent a few seconds thinking about how she could get past Anki until she remembered that Silver had left her with his Scales. "I'll use Silver's set Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon two copies of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Hand!" Sunset said as two streams of light transformed into a pair of orange hedgehogs with bolts for quills on their backs.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog [2]**  
**LV: 2**  
**ATK: 800**

"Next; I Normal Summon my Jet Synchron!" Sunset said. A tiny robot that looked like a jet turbine skated onto the field next to Sunset.

**Jet Synchron**  
**LV: 1**  
**ATK: 500**

"I tune my level one Jet Synchron with both of my level two Quillbolt Hedgehogs." Jet Synchron spun its turbine-like body furiously before bursting into a star, then a ring - encircling the two hedgehogs before turning them into a pillar of light.

**LV2 + LV2 + LV1 = LV5**

"Clustering stars, become a force that can accelerate past the limits of humanity - and become an unstoppable force of good! Synchro Summon! Take to the skies, Jet Warrior!"

A humanoid warrior with an upper-body that resembled a jet plane descended from the sky and landed next to Sunset, using its rear booster to keep up with her Runner.

**Jet Warrior**  
**LV: 5**  
**ATK: 2100**

"Since I used Jet Synchron as Synchro Material, I'm allowed to add a 'Junk' monster from my Deck to my hand, so I choose to add Junk Synchron to my Hand. That's not all, though - when I Synchro Summon Jet Warrior, I can 'bounce' one of your cards - returning it to your Hand - so I am 'bouncing' your Anki right back to your Extra Deck!" Jet Warrior spun his turbines and created a tornado that blew Anki off the field, dispersing the mist that surrounded him.

"Battle! Jet Warrior, attack Starlight directly with Flaming Whirlwind!" Jet Warrior rapidly spun his turbines once again, this time summoning two twisters, and then fired the flamethrowers on his wings; creating two flaming tornadoes that whipped across the field and burned Starlight severely.

**Sunset LP: 4000**  
**Starlight LP: 400**

With a groan, Starlight shook her head and did her best to recover. She spotted an Action Card coming up on her left and grabbed it, hoping it could save her. It wasn't nearly as powerful as she had hoped, but it would do for now. "I activate the Action Card Medi-Charge; which gives me an extra 800 Life Points. That should keep me in the game a bit longer."

**Sunset LP:4000**  
**Starlight LP:1200**

"We'll see about that. I end my turn!" Sunset said.

"It's my turn again, and I'll draw!" Starlight said as she drew her card. She was excited to see that she had drawn just what she needed. "Since Elemental Hero Necroshade is in my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon a high-level Elemental Hero monster without tributing any monsters just once, and I'll take advantage of that to Summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge!" A man-made of solid gold with wings and razor-sharp blades under his arms slid next to Starlight, striking a formidable pose.

**Elemental Hero Bladedge**  
**LV: 7**  
**ATK: 2600**

"Battle! Blade edge, attack Jet Warrior with you Slice and Dice attack!" Blade edge charged at Jet Warrior with his blades pulled back, ready to chop up his opposition - until Sunset grabbed an Action Card of her own.

"I activate the Action Spell Card, Miracle! Not only does this protect my monster from battle destruction, but it cuts the damage I would have taken in half." A barrier formed around Jet Warrior and the damaging shockwave Bladedge's attack produced fizzled out as it struck Sunset's Runner.

**Sunset LP: 3750**  
**Starlight LP: 1200**

"Good thing I was ready for something like that to happen. I activate the Spell Card Broken Blade Stab," Starlight said as a Spell depicting an image of a splintered katana burying itself into a screaming warrior's chests was projected onto her field. "I can only activate this card when a monster of mine fails to destroy a monster of yours, and it deals half of your monster's Attack Points as direct damage to your Life Points." A similarly broken katana flew out of the card's image and ran itself into Jet Warrior's body, and bits of scrap metal split-off of its form and clipped Sunset and her Runner.

**Sunset LP: 2700**  
**Starlight LP: 1200**

"With that, I end my turn!" Starlight said as her Spell Card's image faded away. Jet Warrior pulled the blade from its chest with a grunt and threw it to the ground, where it splintered fully and dissipated.

"Not a bad move, but I'm still in the lead. It's my turn, and I draw!" Sunset said as she drew her card and scanned through her hand. Sunset confirmed that she had nothing to get past Bladedge... but she did notice an Action Card to her right and snagged it. She looked at the card and laughed. "What a way to end it, huh? I activate the Action Card Phoenix Arrow - so you take 1500 points of direct damage. Game over, Starlight!" Sunset made the motion of firing an arrow of flame from an invisible bow and watched it turn into a blazing phoenix, striking Starlight's Runner and causing it to smoke.

**Sunset Shimmer LP: 2700**  
**Starlight Glimmer LP: 0**  
**Winner: Sunset Shimmer**

With the duel over, Sunset and Starlight pulled over at the starting line and shared a friendly handshake.

"Congratulations!" Silver said, clapping his hands together as he approached the others, Twilight and Lyra in tow. "You two did great out there. I'd call this a successful lesson! You might want to work on your Decks a bit, though - you're probably not ready to deal with Team Skull Crush just yet."

"Hey, what was that Summoning method you used?" Starlight asked Silver. "The, uh, 'Pendulum' thing. I never saw it used in any Duels back in Equestria. Twilight?"

Twilight shook her head. "I was surprised, as well. It seems like a very powerful technique."

"Pendulum Monsters are a relatively new form of monster," Silver explained. "They are unique in that they are both Monster Cards and Spell Card. When used as Spells, they are set in their own Zones - called 'Pendulum Zones' for obvious reasons - and have different effects depending on which Zone you place them in." Silver demonstrated by opening the Pendulum Zones on his Duel Disk, using the same magicians from before to set the Scales. He placed one of his Odd-Eyes dragons on the field in a Monster Zone.

"As I said in the Duel, Pendulum Summoning allows you to Summon multiple monsters from your Hand, as well as face-up Pendulum Monsters from your Extra Deck, all at the same time. Due to the fact that they're all Summoned at once, if you can respond to the Summon - as Starlight did with Bottomless - you can potentially destroy all of the Summoned monsters."

"Wait," Twilight interrupted. "Face-up Pendulum Monsters… in the Extra Deck?"

"I'm getting to that; don't worry. Usually, when a Pendulum Monster is destroyed it goes to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard. They go to the grave when their Summons are negated, they are discarded or otherwise specifically sent there from the Hand or Deck, or when they are detached as Xyz Materials."

With the brief, an impromptu lesson about Pendulum Summoning and Pendulum Monsters finished; Sunset, Twilight, and Starlight gathered up their respective Duel Runners and went back to Sunset's place for the night. Lyra stayed behind to help clean up Silver's workshop and ended up crashing at the Silver Mansion for the night.


	5. Smile Smile Smile!

After a long, boring day of school; Silver and Lyra decided to go to the "Rich Dome" - a local arena - to train for the W.R.G.P., inspired in no small part by Twilight and Starlight's determination. Upon their arrival, however; they were informed that they could not use the track as it was currently undergoing repairs and general maintenance checks - after Team Skull Crush had nearly destroyed it during their last practice session.

The two Turbo Duelists had to settle for ordinary Action Duels, instead, but at least it would still help keep their skills sharp. As Silver was preparing his Duel Disk, he ran straight into a boy with gold-ish skin, and yellow and gold hair. His outfit consisted of a bright gold jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and strikingly red sneakers.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there," Silver said as he brushed himself off.

"It's OK; accidents happen," The boy said, picking himself up off the ground. He stopped short, noticing just who he had bumped into. "Hey, aren't you that Silver Chance: the guy who won the Canterlot Grand Prix?"

"I am. And again, I'm sorry for bumping into you... um… what's your name?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I'm Golden Rise. It's a pleasure to meet you, man," Golden replied. His face fell as he noticed he had dropped the card he had been holding. "Oh, shoot! Hang on a sec," Golden added, dropping back to the ground to search for his prized possession.

Silver noticed a card next to where he and Golden hit the dirt - almost humorously just outside of Golden's line of sight - and picked it up. Silver admired the rare dragon depicted on the card's artwork. "This what you're looking for?"

Golden sprang back to his feet and looked at the card held out in Silver's hand, heaving a sigh of relief as he took it back for himself. "It is! The Crimson Dragon here is my rarest card... and in a way, it's also my closest friend."

Silver nodded solemnly, understanding the bond a Duelist shared with their cards all too well. He considered some of his strongest monsters his friends, too. Silver and Golden walked to the Dueling field, where Lyra was in the middle of a heated battle. Or rather, at the end of one. The two Duelists watched as Lyra's Life Points ticked down to zero as the playing field declared her opponent - another of Silver's friends from school, Pinkie Pie - the winner. Pinkie and Lyra shook hands and chatted idly as they left the field, meeting up with Silver and Golden.

"Hi, Silver! Who's your new friend?" Pinkie asked, waving as she bounded over to the two boys.

"This is Golden. I met him while I was getting my Dueling equipment ready."  
"Ooh! A new friend to Duel! I love Dueling new friends! Goldie, right? You wanna Duel?" Pinkie asked, bouncing up and down on her toes in excitement. Golden turned to give a questioning look to Silver, who merely shrugged, his face showing only a hint of a smile.

"She's excitable like that. Go ahead; show me what you and that dragon of yours have got," Silver offered. Golden nodded determinedly and accepted Pinkie's challenge.

Both Pinkie and Golden took their positions, and with that out of the way; the Action Field "Mercury Frontier" was activated by a nearby Solid Vision tech with a thumbs-up - and the arena was transfigured into a landscape of the planet Mercury, complete with an old western-style town that served as the central starting point, with a 20-kilometer perimeter marking the outer limits of the map.

After the Duel Field had finished forming and the technician gave the Duelists the final "OK!", the familiar Action Card-filled bubble popped over the town, dispersing the cards across the planetscape and signaling the official commencement of the Duel.

**DUEL**  
**Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**  
**Golden Rise LP: 4000**

"Hope you don't mind; I'll start!" Pinkie said as she drew her opening hand. She picked up a card from amongst the five and placed it energetically on her Disk. "To start: I'll Normal Summon Performapal Silver Claw in Attack Mode!"

A grey wolf with silver claws wearing a dark blue muffler and a spiffy spotted bow tie leaped onto Pinkie's field and let out an echoing - yet strangely jovial - howl.

**Performapal Silver Claw**  
**LV: 4**  
**ATK: 1800**

"I'll play two cards face-down, and end my turn," Pinkie said as she mounted Silver Claw, tearing off to run around the barren desert-like environment along the town's outskirts in search of useful Action Cards with a quickly fading "Whee!"

"Looking for Action Cards before the Duel's even really gotten rolling? That's an Action Duelist, all right. It's my turn now; so I draw," Golden said as he picked up his newest card and looked over his Hand. "For my first monster, I'll Summon my Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode."

A wizard with a flowing blue cape across armor reminiscent of the bones of a dragon appeared in front of Golden, ready to fight for his master.

**Lord of Dragons**  
**LV: 4**  
**ATK: 1200**

"Next, I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon! I can only activate this Spell when Lord of Dragons is on my field - and it allows me to Special Summon up to two Dragon-type monsters from my Hand," Golden explained as his Lord of Dragons caught the flute produced by the Spell Card - and with a deep breath he blew the signal, calling for the rise of its draconic allies. "With Flute of Summoning Dragon's effect, I Special Summon both my Crimson Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon to the field in Attack Position!"

Out of one of the portals opened by the power of the flute arose a dragon with crimson red scales, crystalline wings with an impeccable sheen only matched by its crystal talons; and out of the other came another, smaller dragon with scales of many glittering alexandrite stones and fiercely orange eyes.

**Crimson Dragon**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 3000**

**Alexandrite Dragon**  
**LV: 4**  
**ATK: 2000**

"I can't let it be that easy! I activate my face-down Bottomless Trap Hole in response to the Summon - so now your dragons go 'Bye-Bye!," Pinkie said as a massive hole began to open beneath Golden's new monsters, only to be stopped short by a mechanical dragon dropping a bomb into the hole. "Huh?"

"Looks like they won't be leaving so soon, after all. By sending Missile Dragon to my Graveyard, I can negate the activation of any Spell or Trap," Golden explained as he fished an Action Card from the clutches of a cactus-like alien plant, deciding to hold onto it for later.

"I activate Crimson Dragon's effect! Once per turn; I can destroy one of your face-up monsters, and my dragon gains ATK points equal to that destroyed monster's ATK."

Crimson Dragon fired a bright crimson fireball at Silver Claw that destroyed him completely, sending Pinkie sliding into an Action Card, but not before Crimson Dragon absorbed Silver Claw's 1800 ATK.

**3000 + 1800 = 4800**

Pinkie picked up the Action Card before her only to have it be struck by an arrow of light. "Hey! What gives?!" Pinkie shouted as her new card was destroyed before she could even finish reading it.

"Sorry about that. I activated the Action Card called Cosmic Arrow. Since you added an Action Card to your Hand, this card revealed and destroyed it," Golden replied. "Next; I overlay my Lord of Dragons and Alexandrite Dragon and build the Overlay Network!"

Lord of Dragons and Alexandrite Dragon turned into streams of energy and went into a black galaxy-like portal which exploded in a flash.

"Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

A black dragon with metallic armor covering parts of its body, gleaming yellow eyes, and several purple orbs positioned near its wings roared and took its battle-ready position, baring its fangs.

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**  
**RANK: 4**  
**ATK: 2500**  
**UNITS: 2**

"Battle! Crimson Dragon, attack Pinkie's Life Points directly," Golden declared as Crimson Dragon fired a stream of fire that shined as bright as crimson. Pinkie ran from the flames as fast as she could - noticing another stray Action Card lying on top of a boulder up ahead and grabbing it.

"I activate the Action Card Mirror Attack! This redirects your monster's attack to another monster on the field, so Crimson Dragon's new attack target is your Dark Rebellion!" A mirror appeared in front of the fire, reflecting Dark Rebellion on its surface. The broken shards of the destroyed mirror were shot back at Dark Rebellion, destroying it with a cry.

**Pinkie LP: 4000**  
**Golden LP: 1700**

"That could have gone better. I end my turn by setting one card face-down," Golden said as a face-down card appeared behind the Crimson Dragon.

"Better luck next time. I draw!" Pinkie said as she drew her next card with a flourished spin, leaving a pink trail of light in her hand's wake. Pinkie knew that she needed to do something about Crimson Dragon and its 4800 ATK, but she did not have much to use in her hand - until she noticed an Action Card wedged in another of the strange cacti and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Card Hand Recharge! This sends all the remaining cards in my hand back to my Deck, and lets me draw five new cards to replace them!" Pinkie returned her weakened Hand to her Deck and shuffled it, then drew her fresh cards. "Next, I activate my face-down Trap Card, Reckless Greed; which lets me draw two more cards, but in exchange: I must skip my next two Draw Phases," Pinkie explained as she drew two more cards, bringing her hand up to a total of seven.

"I activate my own face-down Trap, Gamble," Golden said as a Trap Card with a picture of an in-progress poker game flipped upon his field. A Solid Vision coin engraved with the same symbol that Golden wore appeared in his right hand.

"Ooh! What does that do?" Pinkie asked, thinking of a gambler and what exactly that would entail on a card.

"Since you have at least six cards in your hand and I have zero, I can activate this Trap... but here's the thing that gives this trap its name. I flip a coin and call 'Heads' or 'Tails'. If I am correct, I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but if I'm wrong my next turn is skipped entirely," Golden explained.

"Wow! Talk about very, very, very, _very_ high stakes!" Pinkie said, heavily emphasizing the final "very."

Golden took a deep breath and flipped his coin. As the coin went higher into the air, the tension from the spectators gathered became heightened as they anticipated the outcome. The coin flipped over and over and made its descent back down to his hand. Both Pinkie and Golden were feeling nervous, as this was sort of a "make or break" moment. Golden caught his coin and flipped it onto the back of his hand.

"Come on... Tails!" Golden said as he revealed his coin. To his relief, he saw that it had landed on his predicted "Tails," and drew the full five cards from his Deck.

"Phew! That was weirdly intense! Anyway, I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale Three Performapal Seal Eel and Scale Eight Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" Pinkie said as her Pendulum zones opened and she placed the scales inside. On the left side was a stuffed eel with bandages over its mouth swimming through the air above the number "3," and on the right side was a green unicorn wearing a blue vest and a bow tie above the number "8."

3_8

"But that's not wide enough for what I want to do, so I'll activate the Spell Card Scale-Up to raise my Unicorn's scale by two!"

3_10

"Now I can Pendulum Summon multiple monsters between Level four through Level nine; so I Pendulum Summon my Performapal Laugh Maker, and the Silver Claw you destroyed earlier from my Extra Deck!" shouted Pinkie as a smiling man in an orange robe appeared from the Pendulum portal on the left side of Silver Claw.

**Performapal Silver Claw**  
**LV: 4**  
**ATK: 1800**

**Performapal Laugh Maker**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 2500**

" But waits there's one more guess we need to invite to the party so next I'll Normal Summon Performapal Lizardraw.

an orange lizard in a red tuxedo with Trap Cards for frills appeared on the right side of Silver Claw and waved its cane before planting it on the ground in front of him.

**Performapal Lizardraw**  
**LV: 3**  
**ATK: 1200**

"Now I activate Seal Eel's Pendulum Effect; which allows me to negate the effects of your Crimson Dragon!" Seal Eel spat it's bandaged onto Crimson Dragon's forehead and dropped it's ATK value back down to 3000.

**4800 - 1800 = 3000**

"Next, I'll activate my favorite card, Smile World! This Spell gives all monsters on the field 100 extra ATK for every monster the both of us control - so with four monsters on the field that's 400 points!" Every monster on the field burst into wide smiles as they gained power from Pinkie's card.

**3000 + 400 = 3400**

**2500 + 400 = 2900**

**1800 + 400 = 2200**

**1200 + 400 = 1600**

"Laugh Maker's effect now activates! When I declare an attack: he gains 1000 additional ATK points for every monster with ATK higher than its original printed ATK!" All the smiling monsters on the field erupted into laughter, which Laugh Maker absorbed with a twirl of his staff and a grin.

**2900 + 4000 = 6900**

"Battle! Laugh Maker, attack Crimson Dragon with your Laughter Spark! Finish this!" Laugh Maker spun his staff again in a wide arc and generated a large face adorned with a big smile that sparked with electrical energy.

Laugh Maker extended his staff and threw the face toward Crimson Dragon. Golden tried running for an Action Card to save his dragon and his chances, but he was not quick enough to obtain one in time, resulting in his loss.

**Pinkie Pie LP: 4000**  
**Golden Rise LP: 0**  
**Winner: Pinkie Pie**

With the duel over, Golden and Pinkie shook hands and exchanged words of praise as the Action Field and remaining monsters around them dissipated.

"Excellent work, Golden. I'm impressed," Silver told the recently defeated Duelist. "Pinkie's an unpredictable one - even I didn't see that last move coming. Powering up your monster so her own could gain extra points like that? Of course, you wouldn't be ready for it."

"Thanks!" Pinkie said, smiling wide.

After parting ways with both Golden Rise and Pinkie Pie, Silver - realizing just how hungry he was - decided to invite Lyra out for lunch at their favorite restaurant. On the way out of the Dueling Fields, a girl with green skin and striking orange and yellow hair stopped them in their tracks.

"I finally found you, Silver Chance; and now you're all mine!" the girl said as she grabbed tightly onto Silver's free arm.

"Wh-? Do you know this girl, Silver?" Lyra said with a displeased look.

"Uh… I don't know. Maybe?" Silver said as the girl let him go.

"Really? Well then, let me refresh your memory: it was the final match of the Canterlot Grand Prix, and you beat me by a hair with your Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend," the girl elaborated as she showed Silver her locket.

"... Lightning Dust?" Silver asked.

"That's me! Glad you finally remember," Lightning replied with a smug look.

"Well, uh, Lightning: meet my girlfriend, Lyra Heartstrings," Silver said with a waving motion directed at Lyra.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lightning," Lyra said, happy with the way Silver had made their loving relationship clear right from the start.

"Well, we were about to head to the Crystal Grill for lunch, but... would you care to join us, Lightning?" Silver asked, knowing that Lightning would probably follow them anyway.

"Sure! Sounds good; lead the way," Lightning replied as she put her bike helmet on.

Silver, Lyra, and their new tagalong Lightning Dust made their way to the Canterlot Mall to get to the Crystal Grill, one of the fanciest restaurants in Canterlot, to catch up and talk.


	6. Trial by Magma

Silver, Lyra, and Lightning were enjoying lunch when Rainbow Dash and Rarity passed them by, noticing them seated at the restaurant. Rainbow, not happy to see Lightning anywhere near her friends, approached their table and asked Silver if she could have a word with him in private. Silver was initially confounded, but excused himself and followed Rainbow to the restrooms.

"Why are you and Lyra hanging with Lightning Dust?" Rainbow asked with a sense of dread.

"Lyra and I bumped into her when we were hanging out at the Rich Dome, so we invited her to join us for lunch," Silver replied, confused and wondering where exactly Rainbow was going with this.

"Lightning is a bad chick - and super reckless! I'm surprised she's not still rotting in juvie," Rainbow said.

"What did she do to end up in juvie? And why are you even telling me all this?" Silver asked.

Rainbow sighed. "A few years ago; at Duel Camp, I and some of my friends were practicing Action Duels - Lightning was there too, and she would beat the living heck out of her opponents whenever they would try to grab an Action Card. She didn't even care if she almost broke their bones! I can still remember how she nearly killed Fluttershy over a measly 200 points of damage! The counselors stopped the Duel, but she kept going after Fluttershy anyway; so they called the police. "Needless to say; they expelled her, too. What I'm saying is: watch your back or she might just go gunning for you or Lyra next," Rainbow said, remembering how Fluttershy had almost given up on Dueling for good after the incident.

Rainbow and silver returned to their friends and Silver asked Lightning if what Rainbow told him was true. Lightning confessed that it was true and told him she changed after the two years she spent in Juve. Silver believed her but Lyra was not sure if she should trust her so she decided to duel her and see if she did change.

* * *

At Silver's family's mansion; Lightning and Lyra were preparing their Duel Disks inside Silver's Solid Vision Projection Room. Silver, Rainbow, and Rarity were in the control room, setting up the Action Field's settings - eventually choosing the Action Field known as Wela Volcano. The Solid Vision generator created a field made of rock and brimstone - a huge volcano located smack dab in the center of it all. After the Field had finished materializing, the Duel began.

**DUEL**  
**Lyra Heartstrings LP: 4000**  
**Lightning Dust LP: 4000**

"I'll take the first move," Lyra said as she drew her opening hand. She picked up a card from within it and placed it in her Duel Disk. "I'll start by activating the Continuous Spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" A cloud containing an ornate hall appeared high in the sky, a rainbow-colored bridge linking it to the ground below.

"Thanks to this Bifrost; once per turn when I control no monsters, I can Special Summon one Fairy-type monster from my Hand! I'll use Valhalla's effect right away to summon my Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in Attack Mode!" A blue fairy in an elegant red gown adorned with music note motifs descended from the Bifrost bridge.

**Mozarta the Melodious Maestra**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 2600**

"That's not all; I use Mozarta's monster effect to Special Summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra in Attack Mode from my Hand!" A lavender fairy in a purple gown descended onto the field playing the piano in thin air.

**Shopina the Melodious Maestra**  
**LV: 7**  
**ATK: 2300**

"I place one card face-down on the field and finally activate my Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The field on which Lyra and Lightning stood tore from the ground rose into the air, the volcano lifted high into a cloud bank - on which sprung forth a floating temple.

"Hold on! Isn't that illegal? There's already a Field Spell in play!" Rainbow objected, looking around at the new arena.

"No; it's legal. The most recent rules say that each player can have a Field Spell in play and the previous one stays. It's been that way for a while now, actually," Silver replied as he procured a rule book and showed Rainbow Dash the ruling.

"Oh. Wait; does that mean there can be three Field Spells activated at once? If both players have one and the Action Field counts, I mean."

"I suppose that's the case."

"Anyway; thanks to my Field Spell, any battle damage I would take involving my Fairy-type monsters is reduced to 0! Good luck touching my Life Points now. With that; I end my turn!" Lyra said. Getting a jump on the late game, she immediately started looking for useful Action Cards.

"My turn, now. I draw!" Lightning said as she drew her card, checking her hand. Lightning decided to try and get rid of Lyra's monsters as quickly as possible so she could do some damage to her opponent. "First; I'll Normal Summon my Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!" A mechanical bird coated with green metal plating soared high above the field before landing gracefully in front of Lightning.

**Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius**  
**LV: 4**  
**ATK: 1300**

"With Vanishing Lanius on the field, I can use its effect to Special Summon another 'Raidraptor' monster from my Hand. I'll be Summoning another copy of Vanishing Lanius, and then using its effect to summon my third and final one!" Two more Vanishing Lanius soared down from the sky and flanked both sides of the original raptor.

**Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (2)**  
**LV: 4**  
**ATK: 1300**

"Now my field is set. I overlay all three of my Vanishing Lanius to build the Overlay Network!" All three of Lightning's monsters turned into streams of purple light and vanished into the familiar Xyz Summoning portal.

"Obscured falcon, raise your claws sharpened by adversity! Spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" A larger mechanical bird wearing teal and midnight blue armor spread its wings and ignited the exhaust pipes lining its wings, flying in circles around the field before landing in front of Lightning - apparently waiting for her to mount it.

**Raidraptor - Rise Falcon**  
**RANK: 4**  
**ATK: 100**  
**UNITS: 3**

Lightning heeded her bird's call and hopped on its back before it hovered off the ground. "Now; I activate Rise Falcon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, Rise Falcon can gain Attack equal to one Special Summoned monster's effect - Mozarta's, in this case." One of Rise Falcon's Overlay Units left its orbit around the avian monster and hit Mozarta square on, draining the offensive power of the Fairy and allowing Rise Falcon to absorb its strength.

**UNITS: 3 - 1 = 2**

**100 + 2600 = 2700**

"And that's not all! Rise Falcon can attack all of your Special Summoned monsters once each. Say your goodbyes to your Melodious monsters, Lyra. Battle! Rise Falcon, attack Shopina!" Rise Falcon shrouded itself in a cloak of fire and then dove head-on at Shopina, screeching all the way.

"I activate my Continuous Trap: Pitch Change Allegro!" Lyra shouted as a Trap Card with a picture of a conductor signaling wildly to inspire his choir flipped over on the field. "Not only does this Trap double my Melodious monsters' ATK when you declare an attack, but it cuts yours in half!" Lyra's monsters sung out loudly in a louder, more aggressive tone. Rise Falcon's screech transformed from one of fury into one of pain as the sound drained its power.

**2600 * 2 = 5200**

**2300 * 2 = 4600**

**2700 / 2 = 1350**

Rise Falcon continued its attack, but in its weakened state, it was easily destroyed by Shopina. Lightning was sent sliding off of her monster into a boulder, conveniently landing right next to an Action Card.

**Lyra LP: 4000**  
**Lightning LP: 750**

Lightning picked up the stray Action Card and activated it. "I activate the Action Card Uber Charge, which allows me to regain Life Points equal to half the battle damage I took this turn."

**Lyra LP: 4000**  
**Lightning LP: 2375**

Lightning kicked herself back up on her feet and sprinted forward, looking for more Action Cards to bolster her defenses. "I place one card face-down, and then I activate the Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon to target and destroy your Pitch Change Trap!" A star-riddled typhoon swirled into being and annihilated Lyra's Trap, returning her Melodious monster's Attack Points to normal.

**5200 - 2600 = 2600**

**4600 - 2300 = 2300**

"I end my turn there. You won't be able to hit me that hard again!" Lightning said as she kept her eyes open for any potentially game-changing Action Cards.

"You think so? It's my turn; I draw!" Lyra said as she drew her card. Lyra was wary that Lightning's face-down could potentially be something that could destroy her monsters, so she decided to use the card Silver gave her as a gift for use in the W.R.G.P.

"I summon the Tuner monster: Effect Veiler!" A young girl with blue hair wearing a white dress with angelic wings made of fabric descended from the sky and floated beside Lyra.

**Effect Veiler**  
**LV: 1**  
**ATK: 0**

"I'll now tune my level one Effect Veiler with my level seven Shopina!" Effect Veiler flew above Shopina and enveloped it in the Synchro Summoning rings, in which Shopina burst into a pillar of light.

"Clustering wishes will become a new, shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" A white and light blue dragon with purple crystals on his chest and shoulders shined as bright as the stars themselves appeared and loosed a mighty roar before hovering in place by Lyra's side.

**Stardust Dragon**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 2500**

"Battle! Mozarta, attack Lightning directly with your Melody of Doom!" Mozarta charged her baton with a burst of energy, and then fired a ray of music scores at Lightning - but she was ready with an Action Trap.

"I activate the Action Trap Eruption! Normally, this card would destroy both of our battling monsters - but as I'm fresh out of monsters to destroy; you're taking the blow all by yourself!" Lightning explained, laughing as the magma and flaming rocks blew out of the card and struck the field.

One of the stray molten rocks smashed down especially hard on a thin layer of the field beneath her feet, causing Lightning Dust to nearly losing her balance and fall into the pool of lava that was forming below. Lyra, aware of the danger Lightning was now facing, tried reaching out to her, but the other girl was just out of her range. Lyra scrambled wildly for ideas... until it finally hit her, in front of her all along.

"I activate my Stardust Dragon's effect! By tributing my dragon, I can negate the activation of an effect that would destroy a card and destroy it, instead!" Stardust wrapped its wings around the top of the volcano and then exploded, sending a veritable blizzard of stardust all across the field below, rapidly cooling the lava.

Unfortunately; as it began to harden, Lightning lost her grip and began to fall - which from this elevation would likely result in serious injury, or worse. Lyra declares the end of her turn as quickly as possible, allowing Stardust Dragon to return from the Graveyard just in time to scoop Lightning up and bring her back onto the field, relatively unharmed.

**Stardust Dragon**  
**LV: 8**  
**ATK: 2500**

"You... saved me. But why?" Lightning asked, panting as she recovered from her harrowing near-death experience.

"A real Duelist fights with honor and respect! ... but mostly I just didn't want you to die. We're supposed to hash it out in a game, not fall to our demise. You know how embarrassing that would be on the tombstone?" Lyra replied, laughing. She then added. "It's your turn, Lightning. What do you say we finish this Duel the right way?"

Lightning smiled and nodded at Lyra as she got back to her feet and began her turn. "My turn; I draw!" she said as she drew her card. "I activate my face-down Continuous Trap: Call of the Haunted, which allows me to bring back my Rise Falcon." Rise Falcon rose from the grave, ready to soar back into action.

**Raidraptor - Rise Falcon**  
**RANK: 4**  
**ATK: 100**  
**UNITS: 0**

"I now activate the Spell Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force! This ranks up my Rise Falcon into a 'Raidraptor' Xyz monster that's one rank higher by using it as an Overlay Unit!" Rise Falcon turned into a stream of light and entered a portal like that from which it had originally emerged.

"Oh; mighty bird of prey, evolve with the flame of a phoenix - and burn those who get in your way to ash! Rank Up; Xyz evolution! Rise, Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" A mechanical bird covered in red armor flew out of the portal and unleashed a mighty battle cry.

**Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon**  
**RANK: 5**  
**ATK: 1000**  
**UNITS: 1**

Lightning mounted her falcon and flew around looking for an action card until she noticed one of the sides of the volcano and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Card Spirit Sealing! This card will negate Stardust Dragon's effect until the End Phase of this turn." A spirit tag was forcefully applied to Stardust's forehead - coating the great shining dragon in a red aura.

"Next; I activate Blaze Falcon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit: I can destroy all Special Summoned monsters that you control, and inflict 500 points of direct damage to you for each one!" Blaze Falcon opened the missile launchers in its wings and fired a barrage of missiles at Mozarta and Stardust and destroyed them.

**UNITS: 1 - 1 = 0**

**Lyra LP: 3000**  
**Lightning LP: 2375**

"Battle! Blaze Falcon, attack Lyra directly!" Blaze Falcon unleashed all of its ballistic weapons on Lyra; sending her careening back into another Solid Vision boulder with a "thud." An Action Card fell off its perch atop the boulder and landed right in her waiting lap.

**Lyra LP: 2000**  
**Lightning LP: 2375**

"I end my turn with one Set card," Lightning said as a face-down card appeared behind her poised Blaze Falcon.

"Ngh… ow. My turn; I draw!" Lyra said as she drew her card and picked up the Action Card she had so graciously been given.

"I activate my face-down Quick-Play Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force - which just like Raid Force ranks up my Blaze Falcon into a Raidraptor Xyz monster that's one rank higher!" Blaze Falcon turned into a stream of light and became an Overlay Unit for the next level of its evolution.

"Oh, mighty bird of prey; evolve once more and let the revolution begin! Rank Up Xyz Evolution! Ascend; Rank 6, Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" An even more heavily-equipped mechanical bird with black plating descended onto Lightning's field.

**Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon**  
**RANK: 6**  
**ATK: 2000**  
**UNITS: 1**

"Ranking Upon my turn, huh? We'll see how far that gets you. Anyway; I activate the Action Card Hand Recharge! I can return any cards in my current Hand to my Deck, and draw a new one with five fresh cards!" Lyra returned her Hand to her Deck and drew her new cards.

"Next - I activate the Spell Card Polymerization from my Hand. By using the Melodious monsters Shopina and Sonata in my hand, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster!" Shopina and Sonata appeared behind Lyra and hummed a harmonious tune as they spun into a swirling vortex.

", spirit of a great pianist; combine with the spirit of fun and ignorance! Fusion Summon! Sing out loud, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" A flower bloomed onto the field and from it burst forth a yellow fairy with a voice as beautiful as the petals that surrounded it.

**Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir**  
**LV: 6**  
**ATK: 1000**

"Battle! Bloom Diva, attack Revolution Falcon with Deflate Shot!"

Bloom Diva sent a blizzard-like flurry of yellow flower petals flying towards Revolution Falcon.

Lightning frowned. "I don't know what it is you're planning, but if you want to lose - then that's fine by me! I activate my Revolution Falcon's effect! When it battles against a Special Summoned monster, it reduces its Attack to 0!"

**1000 - 1000 = 0**

Lyra grinned and laughed aloud. "I was hoping you would do that! My Bloom Diva can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, and I take no battle damage! However, the damage is bounced back to you - equal to the difference between your Revolution Falcon's original Attack and my Diva's current Attack!"

The petals blasted forth by Bloom Diva intensified in force and smashed into Lightning, sending her off her falcon and knocking her to the ground.

**Lyra LP: 2000**  
**Lightning LP: 375**

"Now to end this! From my Hand, I activate the Spell Card Fusion Blast! This Spell inflicts half of the Attack points of a Fusion Monster I control as direct damage to you! It's over!" Bloom Diva channeled a wave of energy and fired it straight at Lightning, blasting the rest of her Life Points away and reducing them to zero.

**Lyra Heartstrings LP: 2000**  
**Lightning Dust LP: 0**  
**Winner: Lyra Heartstrings**

With the Duel concluded, Lightning and Lyra headed back to the control room to meet up with the others. Lightning formally apologized to Rainbow Dash for what she did back at Duel Camp all those years ago and requested that she pass the message on to Fluttershy if she could.

Rainbow accepted her apology with an outstretched hand and a firm shake and agreed to pass it on to Fluttershy when she next saw her. Her first mission accomplished, Lightning then asked Silver if he would accept her as an official member of his team - after he had finished congratulating Lyra on her well-earned victory, anyway.

"After watching that Duel I'd say you're plenty qualified. Welcome aboard, Lightning Dust," Silver said, to Lightning's great delight.

Now that their team had been assembled, the next item on the to-do list was what to come up with a team name. They decided that the answer to that question would have to wait for another day, as there were plenty of other preparations they would need to make before the W.R.G.P came around, but at the moment - everyone was worn out and ready to eat after bearing witness to such an intense Duel. Silver invited everyone to stay over for dinner so they could chat a bit more.

* * *

Meanwhile; back at Sunset's apartment, Twilight and Starlight were busy discussing strategies when Sunset returned and told them that Silver had managed to find himself a third duelist to join his team. As Sunset told the two the new recruit's name, Twilight felt a sharp sense of dread.

"Lightning Dust?! Why is she on his team? Does Silver have some kind of death wish or something?!" Twilight shouted, her judgment clouded by the memories of her own world's Lightning Dust nearly blowing her and friends out of the sky with a rogue tornado.

"Whoa! Calm down, Twilight. This is something about Equestria, right? It's version of Lightning Dust? Tell me about her," Sunset said, taking a seat. "Better to get it off your chest now then to keep worrying about it."

Twilight took a few deep breaths, and told both Sunset and Starlight about the events that had transpired back at the Wonderbolts' Academy, and how Lightning Dust's reckless behavior not only endangered her lives and those of her closest friends - but had also almost caused Rainbow Dash to give up on her lifelong dream.

Sunset remembered seeing her around town a few times back when she first came to the human world and Canterlot City, but she never thought of her as such a reckless bully. Starlight considered asking Rainbow Dash about her when she and Twilight returned home, wanting to hear the story in full from her point of view.

"So what happened to Equestria's Lightning Dust?" Sunset asked. "After all of that went down, I mean."

"She was stripped of her lead pony status and expelled from the Academy almost immediately afterward. None of us have seen or heard from her since." Twilight had a brief thought that maybe - just MAYBE - the Lightning Dust on Silver's team might be the very same Lightning Dust from Equestria.

Sunset debunked that theory when she explained to Twilight that the human world's Rainbow Dash told her all about Lightning's aggressive style of Dueling, and how her wild episode had occurred when they were still young, only twelve years old, so it was highly unlikely that the two were the same person.

Twilight was a little disappointed to be disproved so easily but cheered up some when Sunset told her about her initial mistake regarding Principal Celestia - dead convinced that Princess Celestia had chased her right through the portal - when she first came to the human world, and the two shared a laugh. Starlight rolled her eyes and left the two to their little bonding moment.


	7. Enter: Team Skull Crush!

/-/  
/ Enter: Team Skull Crush! / Story: Yu-Gi-Oh! EG: Neo W.R.P.G U.S. Selection Arc / by foxmaster /-/

Silver awoke the next morning exhausted, but ready to start the day. He got dressed quickly as he could and grabbed his Deck; loading it into the custom deck box clipped onto his belt. After he was properly ready he left his room and headed out to meet the others. When Silver entered the main foyer, he saw that all the others were already prepared for the day and were waiting for him.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you, Silver," Rainbow Dash said, with a minor twinge of annoyance.

"We sure have. What took you so long, anyway?" Lightning said impatiently.

"I was up a little late thinking of possible team names," Silver replied.

The group of three spent some time going through the listed names Silver had concocted - Lyra and Lightning suggested some of their own along the way as well - until they zeroed in on the last few they all liked.

"... and finally: Team Silver Wing," Silver said as he reached the last name on his list. "All in favor?"

Lyra and Lightning nodded their heads in agreement - and so Team Silver Wing was officially born. With the name out of the way, the next step in their branding session was the team logo. It was agreed that it needed to be something easily recognizable... and also cool. Silver elected to give each of them some time to come up with their designs.

Lyra's idea involved drawing her signature lyre, but with wings on it. Silver and Lightning disagreed with her design, feeling it failed to capture what the team was really about.

Lightning drew a thunderbolt, also with wings, but Silver and Lyra prompted her to scrap that idea since it seemed similar to a familiar logo that they were sure they couldn't get away with.

While Silver, Lyra, and Lightning debated their team logo's final design, a slightly bored Rarity accidentally knocked over Silver's family crest. When Silver saw it land right on top of Lyra and Lightning's fallen drawings, Silver had a flash of an idea. He quickly drew a rough sketch of the design that had appeared in his mind... after he had placed the crest back where it was, that is. Silver showed the sketch to both Lyra and Lightning - who both gave it their sign of approval.

Silver commissioned Rarity to work on their outfits for the Grand Prix, as he knew she'd be able to make something great for them. Silver informed her that they needed their logo to be sown on their outfits somewhere visible if they were to be permitted to enter the competition.

Silver showed Rarity to his mom's old sewing room - and Rarity was in absolute heaven after seeing all kinds of gemstones and fabric imported from different countries and the finest materials money could buy, all within her reach.

Silver left the logo design with Rarity for reference while Silver, Lyra, Lightning, and Rainbow all left for the Runner Supply Shop to collect the parts they needed to upgrade Team Silver Wing's Runners.

A few hours later Silver, Lyra, Lightning, and Rainbow were busy loading Silver's trunk with the parts they had bought when they heard an explosion across the street, most likely from the nearby parking lot.

Silver and Rainbow went on ahead to see what had happened when they saw two shifty-looking thugs picking on a defenseless girl with light grayish skin, blue eyes, dual-toned scarlet, and crimson hair topped with an equally crimson bow.

"Give us your two rarest cards - or else!" One of the thugs said as he pulled out the gun concealed on his person.

The other thug echoed the thoughts of the first, while also pulling out his weapon. Rainbow was just about ready to charge in and fight them head-on, but Silver grabbed her by the arm, warning her that if she ran in there recklessly - she could end up being the one whose life was in danger instead.

Rainbow managed to cool down long enough to listen to Silver's plan. Silver knew that he and Rainbow could not directly engage an armed opponent, so they decided to improvise a little. The thugs were just about ready to pull the trigger when two cards - thrown almost like shuriken, for all intents and purposes - knocked the guns right out of their hands and sent the bullets high into the sky.

"Who in the bloody Tartarus do you two think you are? Picking on a helpless woman like that!?" Silver shouted angrily as he retrieved his thrown card.

"Us? We are a part of Team Skull Crush. Maybe you've heard of us? The names are Oil Slick and Gutrot," Oil said as he moved to retrieve his dropped gun, alongside his partner Gutrot.

Silver, noticing their movements, kicked the discarded weapons and sent them sliding into the sewers where no one could find them - not that it would matter, as the sludge would render them utterly useless.

"Hm… Rainbow Dash, what should we do now that the big bad guns are gone?" Silver asked his friend sarcastically.

"I'll tell you what we should do: we should give them the boot!" Rainbow said as she collected her fallen card.

"In just a second." Silver ran over to the girl that had until recently been held at gunpoint and pulled her to her feet with a hefty grunt. "Are you OK, Ms...?" Silver asked, hoping the girl would pick up what he was putting down.

"Oh! It's, uh, A-Angel Wings," the girl replied shakily, introducing herself.

"Well; Angel Wings, you might want to get behind us - 'cause we are about to teach these thugs a thing or two about justice!" Silver said as he pulled out his Duel Disk and snapped it on. Rainbow followed his lead and retrieved hers as well. The two thugs shared a glance - likely wondering if it was worth it - but agreed to their challenge.

Silver explained the rules of this particular Tag Duel as such: both players on one side share a field and a Graveyard. Each player has 4000 Life Points, but if just one player on either side has their points reduced to 0, then both players on that side lose.

The thugs agreed to the conditions, with the addition of the "ante rule": where both sides put one of their rarest or most powerful cards up for grabs. Lyra and Lightning arrived just in time to watch the duel alongside Angel Wings.

DUEL Silver Chance LP: 4000 Rainbow Dash LP: 4000 Oil Slick LP: 4000 Gutrot LP: 4000

"I'll start things off!" Rainbow declared as everyone drew their opening hands. "First; I activate the Field Spell U.A. Stadium!" The empty lot around the four Duelists was gradually replaced by a futuristic-looking stadium - complete with empty stands for Lyra, Lightning, and Angel Wings to sit in and spectate the Duel from.

"Next; I Normal Summon my U.A. Midfielder." A soccer player clad in orange and green cybernetic armor arose from the card kicking around a ball made from electricity. He stopped his showboating and planted his foot on it, glaring at his opponents all the while.

U.A. Midfielder LV: 4 ATK: 1200

"My Stadium's effect now activates! Since I Normal Summoned a 'U.A.' monster, I can add another one from my Deck to my hand; so I'll choose U.A. Dreadnought Dunker!" The stadium sent data to the jumbotron, displaying Dreadnought Dunker's stats before Rainbow placed the card in her hand. "Next; I return my Midfielder to my Hand to Special Summon the U.A. Dreadnought Dunker I just got from my Deck!" Midfielder turned and left the field, tagged in by a basketball player in a blue and orange jersey with a silver chest plate.

U.A. Dreadnought Dunker LV: 7 ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000

"One more thing you should know about my Stadium; if I Special Summon a 'U.A.' monster, all of the monsters I control gain 500 extra Attack points!" The floor of the stadium lit up brightly as electrical currents flowed towards Dreadnought Dunker beneath the surface.

"With all that out of the way, I end my turn with two Set cards," Rainbow said as two face-down cards appeared behind Dreadnought Dunker on her field.

"My turn now, kid! I draw!" Oil said as he drew his sixth card. "First; I Normal Summon Hook the Hidden Knight." A fiendish-looking knight with hooks in place of both its hands in addition to two more hooks attached to its feet rose out of the shadows from within Oil's field.

Hook the Hidden Knight LV: 4 ATK: 1600

"That should do it for now. I play one card face-down and end my turn!" Oil said as a Set card appeared behind his knight.

Angel Wings shrunk back in her seat at the sight of the new card. "That's the monster that did me in..." she said, her voice dripping with fear.

"Relax, Angel. Silver will do something about it," Lyra assured her, putting an arm around the rattled girl. "He's good at this."

"Must have a good effect if you're so confident in those mediocre stats. It's my turn now; so I draw," Silver said as he drew his sixth card. "For my first move: I activate the Spell One for One! By discarding my Glow-Up Bulb from my Hand, I can Special Summon my Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman from my Deck in Attack Mode!"

Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman LV: 1 ATK: 400

"Now that it's on the field, I tribute my Whelp with its effect to Special Summon Buster Blader from my Hand!" A swordsman clad in cobalt armor wielding a mighty buster sword stood tall and confident, ready to slice up any opponent in his way.

Buster Blader LV: 7 ATK: 2600

"I'll also Set one card face-down, and end my turn there," Silver said as a face-down of his own appeared behind his swordsman.

"Saving the best for last! It's finally my turn; so I draw!" Gutrot said as he drew his sixth card. "First; I activate the Continuous Spell Predaponics! Once per turn; I can use this card's effect to Special Summon a level four or lower 'Predaplant' monster from my Hand or my Graveyard. With it, I'll Special Summon Predaplant Flytrap! A flytrap-like plant began to grow and then snapped its mouth like it just captured its prey.

Predaplant Flytrap LV: 2 ATK: 400

Next; I'll be Normal Summoning my Predaplant Moray Nepenthes! Another flytrap-like monster began to grow only this time it was blue with two heads and blood around the mouth of both heads.

Predaplant Moray Nepenthes LV: 4 ATK: 1600

Now that I have two non-Token DARK-Attribute monsters on the field, I activate the Spell Polymerization! By fusing my Predaplant Flytrap and my Predaplant Moray Nepenthes, I can call forth an incredible power!" Inside the vortex swirled two flytrap-esque Plant-type monsters, one with a single head and the other with two.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance; become one! From the hell that burns beneath your petals, gives birth to another awe-inspiring terror! Fusion Summon! Appear, the poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! - Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" An almost plant-like dragon with red orbs covered poisonous fangs and barbs arose with a terrible roar as it landed on the field.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon LV: 8 ATK: 2800

"With that, I end my turn," Gutrot said as his dragon - true to its name - looked mighty hungry, salivating at the sight of the two fresh meals on the other side of the field.

"Eugh. That thing is beyond creepy! It's come back to my turn; so I'll draw!" Rainbow said as she drew a third card. "Like before, I'll Normal Summon U.A. Midfielder." The same soccer player from earlier came back on to the Stadium floor, ready for a repeat performance.

U.A. Midfielder LV: 4 ATK: 1200

"Speaking of things I did before, I'll use my Stadium's effect again! This time I'll be adding U.A Left Wingman to my Hand." As it had with Dunker, the jumbotron displayed the information regarding the new monster Rainbow added to her Hand on its screen.

"Next; by returning Midfielder to my Hand, I can Special Summon my shiny new Left Wingman!" A hockey player clad in light blue armor wielding a curved stick of the same color skated onto rainbow's field, clapping hands with Midfielder as it returned to the "bench."

U.A. Left Wingman LV: 7 ATK: 2600

"When my Left Wingman is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon U.A. Right Wingman from my Hand or Deck straight to the field. Come on out, Right Wingman!" Another hockey player with the same blue armor - but holding a red hockey stick instead of the matching color - skated on up next to his partner. The two hit an electrically charged puck back and forth as if they didn't have a care in the world.

U.A. Right Wingman LV: 7 ATK: 2600

"Get this: when I have both Left and Right Wingman on my side of the field, you can't target any of my monsters for attacks!" Rainbow said, confident she had already won due to her monsters' soft lock combination. "Battle! Left Wingman; attack Hook the Hidden Knight!" Left Wingman skated forward while lightly hitting a puck in a sort of dribbling fashion; and then when in a suitable position, slammed it with enough force to turn it into a lightning-quick projectile.

Oil Slick wasn't about to let Rainbow destroy his monster without a fight. "I activate Hook the Hidden Knight's effect! When it is targeted for an attack, both of our monsters switch to Defense Mode, and you take 800 points of damage!" Both Hook and Left wingman switched battle positions and Rainbow got zapped by Hook.

U.A. Left Wingman LV: 7 DEF: 1600

Hook the Hidden Knight LV: 4 DEF: 0

Silver Chance LP: 4000 Rainbow Dash LP: 3200 Oil Slick LP: 4000 Gutrot LP: 4000

"Now that your Knight has used its effect time for my Right Wingman to get rid of it. Right Wingman repeated the same steps as his partner and this time managed to nail Hook and destroy him.

" Now it's time to summon something more powerful I activate the Trap Wonder Xyz this trap lets me Xyz Summon during the Battle Phase so I will Overlay my Left and Right Wingman to build the Overlay Network. Both Left and Right Wingman turned into streams of orange energy that entered a galaxy like portal and exploded.

"Oh, supreme playmaker that guides his team to victory, and never abandons them - lead us all to victory! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 7: U.A. Ultimate Coach!" A man in blue and white armor wearing a headset, whistle, and a blue and white shirt checked a clipboard in his hand - his "roster" - and took his battle position.

U.A. Ultimate Coach RANK: 7 ATK: 3300 UNITS: 2

"When U.A. Ultimate Coach is successfully Xyz Summoned: all other effects on the field are negated until the End Phase of this turn! Ultimate Coach blew his whistle thus shutting everything else down

" Now to continue my battle phase Ultimate Coach attacks Starving Venom. Ultimate Coach charged furiously at Starving Venom only for Gutrot to smile.

" Go ahead because as soon as my dragon is destroyed all Special Summoned monsters on the field are also destroyed. Gutrot was sure his plan was going to work until Rainbow countered.

" I knew someone like you would try something like this so during the damage step I activate the Continuous Trap U.A Penalty Box When one of my U.A Monsters attacks one of yours I can banish your monster for two turns. A referee appeared and blew his whistle before cramming Starving Venom into a penalty box on the sidelines.

" Since your monster left the field it triggered a replay Ultimate Coach attack Gutrot Directly. Ultimate Coach charged at Gutrot and sent him flying a few inches.

Silver LP: 4000 Rainbow LP: 4000 Oil LP: 4000 Gutrot LP: 700

"Dreadnought Dunker, attack Gutrot for game!" Dreadnought Dunker began dribbling the ball like crazy before shooting a Hail Mary from half court that was sure to hit its mark.

"Not so fast, kid! By discarding my Battle Magnet from my Hand, your attack is redirected to me," Oil said as he placed a card from his Hand into his Graveyard. A fiend with a giant magnet attached to his back attracted the ball towards him before vanishing into the Graveyard in a haze. The rebounded ball hit Oil right in the face, causing him to lose his footing and stagger.

Silver LP: 4000 Rainbow LP: 4000 Oil LP: 1000 Gutrot LP: 700

"I end my turn," Rainbow Dash said, disappointed that her attack had failed to end the game.

"Back to me; I draw!" Oil said as he drew his fourth card. "I Summon my Chain the Hidden Knight." A fiendish looking knight with chains built into his arms climbed out of the shadows and took its position.

Chain the Hidden Knight LV: 4 ATK: 1700

"When I Normal Summon my Chain Knight, I can Special Summon one level four or lower monster from my Graveyard - so I'll bring back my Battle Magnet." Chain the Hidden Knight threw his chains into the ground and pulled the other fallen fiend out of the grave by his magnet.

Battle Magnet LV: 4 ATK: 800

"Next; now that I have two monsters, I Overlay both my Chain and Magnet." Chain the Hidden Knight and Battle Magnet turned into streams of purple energy and entered an Xyz portal which exploded as per usual.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!". A black dragon with metal armor covering parts of its body, gleaming yellow eyes, and purple glassy-looking orbs positioned near its wings roared and took its position in front of Oil Slick.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon RANK: 4 ATK: 2500 UNITS: 2

I was hoping you would do that because now I can Activate the Quick Play Spell Destruction Swordsman Fusion this allows me to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster that lists Buster Blader as material using monsters on either side of the field so I fuse my Blader with your Dark Rebellion. Both Buster Blader and Dark Rebellion were absorbed into a portal and spun around.

"Mighty Dragon of darkness and vengeance combine with the hero that slays all evil that stands before it and forms a stronger blade! Fusion Summon! Rise! Level 8! Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman!

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer took his position on the field and stabbed his sword into the ground.

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman LV:8 ATK:2800 + 1000 = 3800

" As if that will stop me I activate the Equip Spell Xyz Revival this brings my Dragon back in Attack Mode and equips it with this card. Dark Rebellion returned only for Silver to Smile.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon RANK: 4 ATK: 2500 UNITS: 0

" Too bad that won't help you because while Dragon Destroyer is face-up on the field all Dragon-Type monsters you control are forced into Defense mode and before you ask my Swordsman can do Piercing Damage. A wave of power suddenly hit Dark Rebellion and forced it to hide behind its wings.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon RANK: 4 DEF: 2000 UNITS: 0

" I end my turn with one card face-down," Oil said with a hint of rage.

"My turn! I draw," Silver said as he drew his third card. "I'll send the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon Glow-up Bulb from my Graveyard with its effect." A bulb with one eyeball and a white flower bloomed onto the field.

Glow-Up Bulb LV: 1 DEF: 100

"Now I'll tune my level one Glow-up Bulb with Rainbow's level seven Dreadnought Dunker!" Glow-up Bulb transformed into a star, then into a single green ring that encircled Dreadnought Dunker, enveloping him in a column of light.

LV7 + LV1 = LV8

" mighty soul of the king! Rise from the depths of Hades and burn all who stand before me to ash! Synchro Summon! Incinerate, Level 8! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Silver's signature demonic, fiery dragon reared its head and loosed a mighty roar as it prepared itself for combat.

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend LV: 8 ATK: 3000

"Battle! Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer, attack Dark Rebellion with your Dragon Soul Slash!" Buster Blader ran at incredible speed, dragging his sword across the ground behind him, and then jumped high into the sky. A flash of light shone through his sword that resembled a mystical blue dragon and was about to hit until Oil reacted.

" I activate the Trap Half Unbreak this not only protects my dragon from destruction in battle but it also cuts the damage in half. A bubble appeared around Dark Rebellion and cushioned the blast enough for Oil to stay in the duel.

Silver LP: 4000 Rainbow LP: 1500 Oil LP: 100 Gutrot LP: 700

"That won't help you. I enter Main Phase Two and activate Scarlight's effect! He destroys all Special Summoned monsters with an ATK value equal to or less than his own, and inflicts 500 points of damage to you for each monster destroyed." Scarlight pounded the ground with his left hand and caused a pillar of magma to erupt around Dark Rebellion and destroy it and then burn Oil and Gutrot in the process.

Silver Chance LP: 4000 Rainbow Dash LP: 1500 Oil Slick LP: 0 Gutrot: 200 Winners: Silver Chance & Rainbow Dash

Oil and Gutrot turned back to run away, but Silver and Rainbow caught them before they could get too far. Starving Venom and Dark Rebellion were claimed as their collective reward for beating the two thugs since both sides had agreed to the ante rule. Rainbow told Silver he could keep both cards since neither of them worked well with her Deck. Angel Wings approached Silver and thanked him - and Rainbow - for saving her life.

"Um... I just wanted you to know that you are my new favorite Duelist in the world! And... y-you can bet on my support for the W.R.G.P," Angel Wings said timidly.

With the situation resolved; Silver, Lyra, Lightning, and Rainbow took the car back to Silver's mansion to check in on Rarity and their tournament outfits. After they returned, the group of four unloaded all the parts into the workshop for later use. With that done, they decided to see exactly how far along Rarity was with their riding suits.

Once in the sewing room, Rarity showed them her work - and they were very impressed with it, as was expected. Lyra's suit was a solid white, with mint green highlights and a mint green skirt sewn to the outside. Lightning's was black with orange highlights, but this one was more tomboyish and thus lacked the skirt attachment. Silver's, as per his request, was modeled somewhat after the suit of one of the greatest Turbo Duelists in the world: Jack Atlas. Only his new suit was in light blue instead of Jack's traditional white.

Each suit had the freshly-crafted Silver Wing logo stitched onto the upper right of their suits' chest areas so the officials would recognize them as legitimate participants in the tournament. With everything all set for the W.R.G.P; Team Silver Wing began working on upgrading their Runners while Rarity and Rainbow bade them farewell and returned home.

Meanwhile; near a suspicious building: a defeated Oil Slick and Gutrot stumbled their way inside, hoping they remained unseen. They entered an elevator and hit a small button hidden behind the emergency phone, traveling to a secret basement level twice the size of the actual building. In this wide space was a track for practicing Turbo Dueling, a garage area, and a kitchen area - but what was more interesting than even the facilities was the person in the back Oil and Gutrot approached and began talking to.

"... and then they just straight-up stole our rarest cards! Out of nowhere!" Oil said, motioning wildly as he finished "recounting" his day to the mysterious figure.

"So... Silver Chance is competing as well. Looks like we'll soon see how he deals with our new powers," the gang's leader said darkly as he casually threw the knife in his hand at a tattered picture of Silver hung up on the wall.

"Yes; we will, Keith," Gutrot said as he retrieved Keith's knife, tossing it back to his leader.

Keith caught the blade out of the air and glared at the photo in disgust. "It's payback time for knocking me out of the Canterlot Grand Prix, Chance," Keith practically hissed as he adjusted his bandana. 


	8. Welcome to Aaaaaaappleloosa!

/-/  
/ "Welcome to Aaaaaaappleloosa!" / Story: Yu-Gi-Oh! EG: Neo W.R.P.G U.S. Selection Arc / by foxmaster /-/

The day following the incident, at CHS: Rainbow Dash was regaling Sunset and her other friends with the tale of her Tag Duel with Silver, and how they had spectacularly beaten two members of Team Skull Crush. Sunset could not believe how weak team Skull Crush was or their spineless actions - but she also couldn't understand why Silver had agreed to the illegal ante rule.

Rainbow came to Silver's defense, telling Sunset that he was "just doing what he had to!" in order to defend Angel Wings - and nabbing their Starving Venom and Dark Rebellion dragons was just an added bonus. Sunset wasn't happy about the way things had gone but decided not to press the matter of Silver's behavior anymore - since she knew that, in the end, he had done the right thing.

Silver and Lyra arrived to join the others, telling them that he and Lyra were going to Appleloosa, Texas for the week after Silver received a letter from a woman named Barbara requesting his assistance. Lyra was concerned that the sudden plea for help might, in fact, have been some kind of elaborate trap - so she decided to go along with him, just in case anything happened.

Silver and Lyra spent some time before their departure preparing their Runners for the long dirt roads they would be traveling on once they reached the Texan Desert. Sunset and the others gathered in front of the gates to Silver's mansion to see the two off. Rarity packed a few things inside both of her friends' storage compartments and told them she had prepared them some outfits for their trip - since it would be a "crime against fashion!" if she let them roam around a western town dressed like city folk. Lyra, struck by curiosity, examined the outfit Rarity made for her - noticing just how... flashy it was.

"Um, Rarity? No offense or anything; but not even Clint Eastwood would wear something like this around," Lyra said, waving around the hat in her hand as she looked it over.

"Forgive me darling, but… Clint who?" Rarity asked.

"The western movie actor," Applejack replied. "You ain't never heard of him?"

Silver told Lyra to just accept Rarity's generosity and warned her they were about to leave and that she should finish preparing herself. Once they were finished; the two riders waved goodbye to their friends one last time, started their engines, and set off for their destination.

After some driving, Lyra and Silver exited the city limits and decided to stop for lunch before they entered the Nevada Desert, pulling in at a local Hay Burger to eat. While ordering their meal, the cashier asked where Silver and Lyra were off to - to which Silver simply replied "Appleloosa."

The cashier was impressed that a couple of teenagers like them were traveling out of state at such a young age. She warned them to beware of sandstorms while riding through the deserts, but Silver assured her that they had that part covered - since their helmets were designed to prevent them from inhaling exhaust fumes, sand would be no different. Silver and Lyra finished eating, thanked the cashier for her advice, and began their long drive through the deserts of Nevada, Arizona, and New Mexico.

Silver and Lyra rose swiftly through the Nevada Desert, intent on making it through before the sandstorm began - a goal they only narrowly managed to accomplish, the early signs becoming apparent right before they crossed the border.

As they entered Arizona, the temperature in the air rose slightly and the terrain became a little bumpier. Silver and Lyra joked that their helmets "might get stuck" to their heads if they did not reach New Mexico in time. Eight hours passed during their stay in Arizona before they reached the New Mexican border as the sun began to set.

Finding a hotel for the night, Silver took it upon himself to clean out all the sand out of his and Lyra's Runners and perform some additional basic maintenance while Lyra got a room for them. When Lyra returned and questioned Silver about his actions, he explained that if they allowed the sand to build up in their wheels: they would almost certainly wind up crashing or breaking down before ever reaching Appleloosa. Not quite understanding, Lyra took Silver's words at face value - since he was the runner expert - and did her best to assist him in finishing up. With the wheels all cleared, the two turned in for the night so they would be able to get going as soon as possible.

The next day; the two Runners were checked out and back on the road bright and early. The New Mexico desert was even hotter than the expanses of Arizona, but Silver and Lyra kept pushing through to their destination.

Upon reaching Texas and reviewing the route, Silver regretfully informed Lyra that it was still a two-hour drive to Appleloosa from their current location. Along the way; they noticed that there were an awful lot of mines - and people dressed in rags pushing minecarts full of some kind of ore seemed to be working in them.

Silver explained to Lyra that the ore she was looking at was called "Dyne," a mineral used to create Duel Runners. Lyra noticed that throughout the entire trip, Silver had only really been talking about Runners - but given his mechanic's background and the importance of the vehicles, she realized she probably should have expected that.

As their destination neared, the two riders heard a scream rip through the sounds of the wind and pulled over to find its source. What they saw across the way was a terrible sight: a man in rags getting brutally whipped by a gang of large men in Western clothing. Before the man passed out from the intensity of the pain, he threw his locket toward the cliff where the two horrified bystanders stood. Silver caught it out of the air and in it he saw a picture of none other than Applejack and her siblings. Silver held tightly to the locket and made a vow to save the man before he and Lyra returned to the path.

The two made it to Appleloosa not long after and were greeted by a woman dressed as a showgirl upon entering the city limits. "Welcome to town! The name's Barbara," she greeted, sizing up the duo. "Hey; are you, by chance... Silver Chance?" Barbara asked.

"Yes; I am. And this here is my companion, Lyra," Silver replied. "It's nice to meet you, Barbara."

"Likewise! I'm glad you came. As you probably read in my letter, there has been a turf war going on between the Appleloosan residents and the Buffalo tribe - and the reason I called for you specifically, is because this involves an old friend of yours," Barbara said.

Just as Barbara had begun to explain the situation, the bell of the tower in the Town Square rang loudly, and two men, positioned ten paces apart directly in front of it, glared at each other. Silver recognized the one on the left as his old rival, Sky Stinger, with whom he had lost touch. Both he and his opponent slowly reached for a gun-like object holstered to their sides.

Once their hands wrapped around the guns' grip, they drew them quickly and slapped them onto their wrists, Sky about a second faster than the other man. Their "guns" transformed into Duel Disks styled after revolvers. Since Sky had been quicker on the draw, he was to have the first move. Both opponents locked eyes as they drew their opening hands.

DUEL Sky Stinger LP: 4000 ? LP: 4000

"I'll start by summoning Infernity Mirage!" A fiendish looking monster, resembling a Native American wearing a large, red headdress appeared on the field in front of Sky.

Infernity Mirage LV:1 ATK:0

"I'll wrap things up by Setting these two cards. That ends my turn," Sky said as two face-down cards appeared behind Mirage.

"My turn! I draw!" the mystery duelist said as he added his sixth card to his hand. "I Summon my Illegal Keeper in Attack Mode." A disturbed-looking cowboy with spindly spider legs appeared on the field with his guns drawn, moving skittishly as he eyes flicked from object to object.

Illegal Keeper LV: 3 ATK: 1300

"Next; I activate the Spell, Hand Reset!" The mystery duelist said as a Spell Card with artwork zoomed in on the reset button on a gaming console appeared on the field. "This card forces both of us to send all the cards in our hand back to the Deck, then re-draw the same amount."

"I activate the Trap, Full Salvo!" Sky countered by revealing a Trap depicting a barrage of missiles being fired. "This card sends my entire hand to the Graveyard, and inflicts 200 points of damage to you for each card that I discard." Sky discarded the last two cards in his hand and two missiles materialized from within his card and flew at the mystery duelist, exploding once in range and leaving a dent in his Life Points.

Sky Stinger LP: 4000 ? LP: 3600

"Before you bother asking, your Spell won't effect me now that my hand is empty," Sky pointed out as his opponent applied his card's effect.

"Not that it matters. Battle! Illegal Keeper, attack Infernity Mirage!" Illegal Keeper's hands snapped up and he repeatedly fired his guns at a blistering pace.

"I activate the Trap, Extreme Wild Fire," Sky said as he revealed a card with a picture of a forest engulfed in wild flames. "This card not only stops your attack, it also deals damage to you equal to triple the value of your monster's ATK!" The mystery duelist began to get consumed by a very huge flame.

Sky Stinger LP: 4000 ? LP: 0

Winner: Sky Stinger

As the holograms disappeared, a stagecoach rode up to the Duelists and the drivers lassoed the mystery duelist, tossing him into a coffin and loading it in the back of the coach. Barbara explained to Silver and Lyra that the new mayor of Appleloosa declared a new policy: that if you lose a Duel in the square, you get sent to the mines inside the mountain to mine for Dyne, and that anyone foolish enough to try and escape would be beaten horribly - and almost never heard from again.

Lyra was mortified by the horrible fate that had fallen upon Appleloosa. Silver swore on his honor that he would put an end to the system and Lyra jumped at the chance to do what she could to help - prompting Barbara to tell them her plan.

Barbara told Silver about the two warring Duel groups, one of which was the Buffalo Tribe - the group that Sky was currently a part of - and that the only way to save him was to defeat him, but first; Silver needed to try and get into the town's duel gang.

Agreeing to go along with the plan, Silver and Lyra figured now was as good a time as any to change into the outfits Rarity gave them. Silver emerged wearing a light blue cowboy outfit with a poncho that had his crest sewn on it, while Lyra came out in a similar outfit - only in a shade of mint green instead.

Barbara took a good long look at their ensembles and laughed, saying that "not even Clint Eastwood" would wear anything like that. Lyra could only shrug and admit that she said the very same thing to their friend who had designed the outfits before they left.

Silver returned to Barbara's house to prepare his Deck to take on these so-called "Duel gangs," knowing that he was likely going to be in for quite the experience during his stay in the town. He could only hope that he would be able to save Sky Stinger and the rest of the citizens before it was too late. 


	9. The Fated Duel Aproaches

/-/  
/ The Fated Duel Aproaches / Story: Yu-Gi-Oh! EG: Neo W.R.P.G U.S. Selection Arc / by foxmaster /-/

The next morning Silver grabbed his holster and got ready to challenge the Appleloosa gangs best duelist. Lyra told Silver to be careful and wished him luck. Barbara told Silver the gang's hideout was located on the other end of town and Silver left to challenge them.

At the Hideout three guys dressed as outlaws were polishing their gun disks when Silver burst through the door demanding to join their gang and drew his gun faster than all three of them and got the first move. The three outlaws drew their guns and prepared to duel.

DUEL Silver:4000 Outlaw#1:4000 Outlaw#2:4000 Outlaw#3:4000

" I'll start," Silver said as he drew his opening hand. Silver remembered Barbara telling him about how these three use a combo attack to blast their opponent's life points to 0 before they could do something and the only way to win was to finish them in one turn. First I activate Polymerization fusing my Buster Whelp with my Buster Blader. Buster Whelp and Buster Blader began to fuse and turn into a vortex.

" soul of the companion of the hero fuse with the hero who slays all evil! Fusion Summon! Rise Buster Blader The Dragon Destroyer!. A stronger version of Buster Blader took form and evolved into a warrior with white and dark blue armor with a dragon looking sword.

Buster Blader The Dragon Destroyer LV:8 ATK:2800

"Next I play two cards face-down and end my turn," Silver said as two face-down appeared behind his Dragon Destroyer.

" My turn I draw," Outlaw#1 said as he drew his sixth card. I summon Fuse Ray Blaster in attack mode. A cartoonish looking cowboy with a sombrero and a scattergun took its position and locked on to Silver.

Fuse Ray Blaster LV:4 ATK:1600

I will end my turn and let my partners do the rest," Outlaw#1 said as he signaled the other two to begin the plan.

" My turn I draw," Outlaw#2 said as he drew his sixth card. I summon another Fuse Ray Blaster. The same cartoon cowboy from the last turn appeared and this time the other one lighted his gun.

Fuse Ray Blaster LV:4 ATK:1600

" Now I activate my Blaster's effect while it's in attack mode and another one is summoned he shoots you for 800 points of damage," Outlaw#1 said as his monster fired at Silver and nailed him.

Silver:3200 Outlaw#1:4000 Outlaw#2:4000 Outlaw#3:4000

" I end my turn," Outlaw#2 said as he prepared to give his monster the order to shoot.

" My turn I draw," Outlaw#3 said as he drew his sixth card. I summon another Fuse Ray Blaster. A third cartoon cowboy appeared and the other two ignited their guns.

Fuse Ray Blaster LV:4 ATK:1600

" Blast away," Outlaws 2 & 3 said in unison as they blasted Silver for 1600 points of damage.

Silver:1600 Outlaw#1:4000 Outlaw#2:4000 Outlaw#3:4000

" I end my turn so are you going to give up or are we going to have to shoot you more next turn," All three outlaws said in sequential order.

" I will never give up," Silver said as he drew his card. First, I activate the trap Draconic Curse," Silver said as a trap with a picture of a warrior sprouting a pair of dragon wings revealed itself. This card changes all of your monsters into dragon types and gives my Buster Blader or a fusion monster that lists Buster blader as material an extra 500 attack points. All three Fuse Ray Blaster began to turn into dragons while Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer began to become more powerful. Two things you should know first my Dragon Destroyer gains 1000 Atk and def for every dragon on your field and in your graveyard second now that your Fuse Ray Blasters are Dragon-Types they are forced into Defense Mode. All three Blasters were forced to take a defensive stance.

Fuse Ray Blaster x3 LV:4 DEF:800

2800+3500=6200

"Next I activate my other set card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Buster Whelp. Buster Whelp rose from a portal and gave the outlaws the stare.

Buster Whelp LV:1 ATK:400

" Next I activate Cards for Gold Scales," Silver said as a spell with a picture of someone trading a card for a golden scale. This card allows me to draw one card for every dragon-type monster on the field so I get to draw four cards. Silver drew his four cards and prepared to make his turnabout. Next, I play The Claw of Hermos and fuse it with my Buster Whelp to fusion summon my ultimate weapon Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. A red dragon fused with Buster Whelp and out of the fusion came a sword that looked a lot like Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Now I equip my sword to my Dragon Destroyer and it increases his attack by 1000 and 500 for every dragon on our fields and in our graveyards.

6200+3000=9200

"Next I activate Destruction Sword Art: Accel Slash," Silver said as a spell with a picture of Buster Blader running at an extremely fast pace with his sword dragging across the ground. By paying 1000 life points my Dragon Destroyer can attack all of your monsters.

Silver:600 Outlaw#1:4000 Outlaw#2:4000 Outlaw#3:4000

" Battle Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer attack all three of their Fuse Ray Blasters with Dragon Soul Ultimate Slash. Buster Blader swung his sword and sent a black shockwave flying towards the outlaws and slashed the Fuse Ray Blasters and sent the outlaws flying into the wall behind them.

Silver:600 Outlaw#1:0 Outlaw#2:0 Outlaw#3:0

Silver deactivated his gun disk and spun it around a bit before putting it back in his holster. The boss spoke through the intercom system and congratulated Silver on his very impressive victory and asked him if he would duel for him against the Buffalo Tribe. Silver agreed and went back to Barbara's house to tell her and Lyra the first phase of the plan was complete. Barbara explained to Silver that after he beats Sky Stinger before they haul him off to the mines she would blow up the coffin and they are to escape under the smokescreen. The Duel between gangs would begin in four hours so Silver began working on his deck. Silver pulled out his Void Ogre Dragon and remembered the last duel they had.

Six years ago on the Playground at Cloudsdale Elementary Silver and Sky were near the climax of a duel.

" Cyber Archfiend attack Silver directly," Sky said as Cyber Archfiend shot a bolt of lightning at Silver. I activate my trap Magic Cylinder. Cyber Archfiends attack was absorbed by one cylinder and blasted out the other right back at Sky.

Silver:800 Sky:0

"That was a great duel Sky," Silver said as he helped Sky up.

" You were great as well Silver," Sky replied.

Silver and Sky left the Playground and went to their Treehouse on the tallest hill in Cloudsdale. This was Silver and Sky's hangout where they could relax after a stressful day of school. Silver and Sky were relaxing watching the clouds go by outside their window thinking about their futures.

" Silver do you have any ideas of what you are going to be in the future?" Sky asked with the thoughts of that guest speaker in his mind.

" I'm going to be the greatest Turbo Duelist in the world and I'm going to carve my name in the history books," Silver said with a lot of determination.

" That sounds like a very great goal and a great future," Sky replied.

" As for me I'm going to become the strongest duelist in the universe and no one will ever beat me," Sky said with an even greater amount of determination.

" Well you're going to have to get past me first Sky if you want that title," Silver said.

" Just you wait I'm going to become stronger than you and I'm going to beat you," Sky replied and both he and Silver began laughing.

Silver and Sky both had very ambitious goals but that never messed with their friendship. Silver told Sky that he and his family would be moving once he graduated. Sky was not worried since friends come and go but their bonds last a lifetime. Sky gave Silver his Void Ogre Dragon as a token of their friendship and as a promise to one day challenge each other for the title of number one duelist. Silver gave Sky a copy of the key to the lock of their treehouse since he won't be around and knew Sky would keep maintaining it. Silver and Sky went their separate ways but not before shaking hands and promising to one day challenge each other again.

Silver looked at Void Ogre Dragon and promised to get Sky back. Lyra opened the door and told Silver it was time for the duel. Silver grabbed his holster and left for the Town Square. 


	10. The Fated Duel Begins

/-/  
/ The Fated Duel Begins / Story: Yu-Gi-Oh! EG: Neo W.R.P.G U.S. Selection Arc / by foxmaster /-/

The bell in the town rang out a single boisterous tone indicating the beginning of the long-awaited duel. Silver and Sky took their positions and reached for their guns. Silver and Sky drew and Sky won the first turn and both he and Silver drew their opening hands.

DUEL Sky Stinger LP: 4000 Silver Chance LP: 4000

"I'll start," Sky said as he pulled a card out of his hand. I'll start by summoning Infernity beast. A fiendish looking hound leaped out of the portal and growled at Silver ready to tear him apart.

Infernity Beast LV: 3 ATK: 1600

"Next I play one card face-down and end my turn," Sky said as a facedown card appeared behind his beast.

"My turn I draw," Silver said as he drew his sixth card. Silver recognized this scenario from a mile away. Silver theorized that Sky's face down was a card meant to drain his hand so he could use his beast's effect. Silver took two cards from his hand and began his move.

"I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician," Silver said as he slid his scales inside the slots that opened from the two ends of his disk and the word PENDULUM flashed across his monster zones and two pillars of light rose up. In the left pillar, a boy in a white robe long braided ponytail and a twin sword stood motionless above the number 1 and on the right was a magician in a black robe with a red scarf and a gauntlet with a gold scythe attached to it stood above the number 8.

Silver: 1_8

"Now I can pendulum summon monsters between levels 2 through 7," Silver said as he placed two monsters on his duel disk and two streams of light and transformed into Buster Blader and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV: 7 ATK: 2500

Buster Blader LV: 7 ATK: 2600

"Battle Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Infernity Beast with Rasen Strike Burst. Odd-Eyes ran forward and unleashed a breath of spiraling red energy.

"I activate my trap Depth Amulet," Sky countered by activating a trap with a picture of a skeleton necklace with several gems on it. by discarding a card from my hand I can negate your attack, however, I must destroy my amulet on my third end phase.

"I activate Timegazer's pendulum effect when a pendulum monster I control attacks I can prevent the activation of your trap card. Timegazer extended the scythe on his arm and conjured up a clock spinning in reverse and caused Sky's trap to reset itself. Odd-Eyes continued his attack and blow Infernity Beast up. Now Odd-Eyes's effect activates when he destroys a monster in battle the damage is doubled.

Sky LP: 2200 Silver LP: 4000

"Buster Blader attack Sky directly. Buster Blader ran across the field dragging his sword across the rocky terrain until Sky pulled a card from his hand and used it. I activate Battle Fader's effect from my hand when you declare a direct attack I can special summon it and end the battle phase," Sky said as a fiendish looking bell appeared and began ringing putting an end to the battle.

Battle Fader LV: 1 ATK: 0

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," silver said as a face-down card appeared behind Silver's monsters.

"My turn I draw," Sky said as he drew his third card. Sky was thinking until he saw what he needed.

"I activate Twin Twisters and destroy your scales," Sky said as he discarded a card from his hand. A pair of cyclones began to fly towards DragonPulse and Timegazer until the path of the Cyclones was diverted to Silver's face-down.

"I activate my trap Pendulum Insurance," Silver said as his face-down revealed to be a trap with a picture of someone signing a contract with the word PENDULUM written on it. When cards in my pendulum zones are targeted by an effect not only are they not destroyed but I can change the target to this card and have it take the hit.

"I knew you would do something like that so I faked you out so I could do this," Sky said as he played the last card in his hand. I summon Infernity Necromancer. A skeleton in a torn up purple robe appeared out of a shadow.

Infernity Necromancer LV: 3 ATK: 0

"When I summon Necromancer it switches into defense mode. Necromancer crossed his arms and kneeled down.

Infernity Necromancer LV: 3 DEF: 2000

"Now that my hand is empty I can now use Necromancer's effect and special summon Infernity Cleric in atk mode. A skeleton woman in a red healer's outfit holding a staff with a sapphire cross took her position after jumping out of a portal.

Infernity Cleric LV: 4 ATK: 1800

"Now I tune my level 4 Cleric with my level 3 Necromancer and level 1 Battle Fader. Cleric stabbed her staff into the ground and then burst into four stars and then into four green rings that surrounded Necromancer and Battle Fader.

LV1 + LV3 + LV4 = LV8

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!" A grey fiendish looking dragon began to descend from the flash of light and roar.

Infernity Doom Dragon LV: 8 ATK: 3000

"Next Clerics effect activates since I have no cards in my hand Cleric allows me to gain life points equal to the monster I synchro summoned. Sky began to be covered in a blue aura and his life went up.

Sky LP: 5200 Silver LP: 4000

"Since I have no cards in my hand my Doom Dragon Destroys your Buster Blader and inflicts half of its atk as damage to you. Doom Dragon fired a purple fireball and it blew Buster Blader up and Silver was caught up in the blast.

Sky LP: 5200 Silver LP: 2450

"Since I can't attack thanks to this effect I end my turn," Sky said

"My turn I draw," Silver said as he drew his second card. Silver checked his hand and figured now was the time to bring his friend back. I normal summon Buster Whelp. A white baby dragon jumped out of a portal and stared at Doom Dragon.

Buster Whelp LV: 1 ATK: 400

"When Buster Whelp is normal summoned I can add a Destruction Sword card to my hand so I will add Dragon Buster.

"Next I activate the spell Tuner's Summoning Jutsu," Silver said as a spell with a picture of Glow-Up Bulb standing in a puff of smoke appeared. This card allows me to summon two tuner monsters one from my hand and one from my deck as long as their levels are the same as the one I targeted with this card So I summon Dragon Buster from my hand and Glow Up Bulb from my deck. A huge puff of smoke covered Silver's field and when it cleared a bulb with one eye and a whelp carrying a sword stood one side of Buster Whelp.

Dragon Buster LV: 1 ATK: 400

Glow Up Bulb LV: 1 ATK: 100

"Next I tune my level 1 Buster Whelp with level 7 Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon. Buster Whelp burst into a star and then a single green ring and surrounded Odd-eyes.

LV7 + LV1 = LV8

" mighty dragon that guards the treasure of the hero come to my aid and protect thy hero and his allies! Synchro Summon! Rise! Level 8! Buster Dragon!"  
A dark colored dragon landed in front of Silver and folded its wings in a defensive position.

Buster Dragon LV: 8 DEF: 2800

"I activate Buster Dragon's effect since I don't control a Buster Blader I can summon one from my graveyard. Buster dragon slammed its tail on the ground and out of the portal came Buster Blader.

Buster Blader LV: 7 ATK: 2600

"Next i tune my level 1 Dragon Buster with level 7 Buster Blader. Dragon Buster threw its sword into the air and then went into it and burst into a single star and then a green ring that surrounded Buster Blader.

LV7 + LV1 = LV8

"Darkness born from the void of nothingness claw your way to this mortal realm and burn my opponent to ash! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Void Ogre Dragon!"  
A blood red dragon with rubies embedded in it and silver claws flew down and roared.

Void Ogre Dragon LV: 8 ATK: 3000

Right after Void Ogre was summoned Sky felt a memory coming to him.

"Sky my family is moving after graduation so I'm leaving our treehouse to you," Silver said as he gave him a copy of the key to it.

"In that case Silver please take this," Sky said as he handed Silver a card.

"Your Void Ogre Dragon? Isn't this your rarest and most valuable card?" Silver asked.

"Don't worry i will find another besides i want you to have it as a sign to one day see each other again and duel for the title of the world's greatest duelist," Sky said as he and Silver shook on it.

"I remember so you did remember that promise we made," Sky said

"Of course i remembered all these years i was training for this duel and to be honest despite the circumstances I'm enjoying our duel," Silver said as he smiled.

"I wish i could do the same but Vapor trail is in danger and i must keep winning if i want to see her again," Sky said with tears in his eyes.

"Sky don't worry me and my girlfriend traveled through four different desserts to save you and i promise we will save Vapor as well," Silver said as Sky wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Anyway, i pendulum summon my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my extra deck. Odd-Eyes appeared from a red stream of energy and roared.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon LV: 7 ATK: 2500

"Next i tune my level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with level 7 Odd-Eyes. Glow-Up bulb burst into a star and then into a single ring and surrounded Odd-Eyes.

LV7 + LV1 = LV8

"mighty soul of the king rises from the depths of hades and burn all who stand before me! Synchro Summon! Incinerate! Level 8! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!  
A demonic looking dragon with a broken left horn and wings of fire and a gauntlet made of bones and magma on his left arm flew down and prepared to fight.

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend LV: 8 ATK: 3000

"Now i mill the top card of my deck to special summon Glow Up bulb from my graveyard. Glow-Up Bulb sprouted from the ground and took shape.

Glow Up Bulb LV:1 ATK:100

" Now i tune my level 1 Glow-Up Bulb with my level 8 Buster Dragon. Glow-Up Bulb burst into a star and then a ring and encircled Buster Dragon and turned it into eight stars.

" mighty soul of the king bathed in the lava from the depths of hades evolve and grow stronger than ever before! Synchro Summon! Burn! Level 9! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! A stronger and spikier version of Red Dragon Archfiend took form and slashed the magma around it with the axes fused into its forearms.

Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss LV: 9 ATK: 3200

" What an impressive line up you have Silver," Sky said in amazement.

" Battle Scarlight attack his Infernity Doom Dragon. Scarlight sent a breath of fire at Doom Dragon while Doom Dragon countered with its own fire breath. Both dragons kept sending more and more power into their attacks until eventually they were both destroyed.

" Abyss attack Sky directly. Abyss charged at Sky and slashed him with one of its axes.

Sky LP:2000 Silver LP:2450

" And now Void Ogre attack for game," Silver said as memories of his friend played before him. Void Ogre fired a dark red Fireball at Sky and caused his life points to drop to 0 as he let out some tears.

Sky Stinger LP:0 Silver Chance LP:2450 Winner:Silver Chance

As the holograms disappeared two guys dressed in black pulled up in a carriage hauling coffins and roped Sky and tried dragging him into an empty coffin. Just as they were about to load Sky up Silver threw the dynamite at the coffin and blew it open and saved Sky. The coffin haulers were furious and tried to capture both Silver and Sky until a gunshot went off and put an end to the commotion. Out of the smoke came a man with black hair a white shirt and a brown vest but what was most noticeable was a yellow mark burned on the left side of his face.

" LOTTEN?" Barbara shouted out of fear.

" I thought you were executed how are you still alive?" Barbara asked.

" I was not executed they killed my nearly identical twin brother so after the day of the execution i escaped and stole the deed for Appleloosa," Lotten said with an arrogant tone.

" So you stole the deed prepare to duel thief," Chief Thunderhooves said as he grabbed his gun disk while Lotten pulled his out after the chief did.

DUEL Lotten LP:4000 Thunderhooves LP:4000

I'll start," Thunderhooves said as he drew his opening hand. Chief Thunderhooves wasted no time making his move. I set a monster and end my turn.

" My turn i draw," Lotten said as he drew his sixth card. Lotten had an evil looking grin as he made his move. First i summon Gatling Ogre in atk mode. A mechanical purple ogre with a Gatling gun in his chest appeared ready to shoot.

Gatling Ogre LV:3 ATK:800

" Next i set 5 cards face-down. As Lotten set his back row Gatling Ogre began loading its ammunition. Now i activate Gatling Ogre effect i inflict 800 points of damage to you for every spell and trap i send to my graveyard. Gatling Ogre began cranking his Gatling gun and destroyed Chief Thunderhooves in one turn.

Lotten LP:4000 Thunderhooves LP:0 Winner Lotten

With Chief Thunderhooves beaten both Silver and Sky were rounded up and thrown into coffins but not before Silver threw his hat to Lyra. Lyra found a note hidden inside Silver's hat and told Barbara to come with her back to her place so she could read the note without anyone eavesdropping.

At Barbara's House Lyra began reading the note Silver left for them.

" Dear Lyra and Barbara i wrote this note during the last duel so here is my plan. From what Sky told me he got mixed up in this feud because someone kidnapped his girlfriend Vapor Trail. While me and Sky try to escape the mines you two try and find where Vapor Trail is and rescue her. If you two find her try and meet us at the entrance to the mines and we will plan further from there.

Lyra asked Barbara if there was anywhere someone might keep hostages and she told her nothing like that was anywhere in Appleloosa. Lyra theorized that maybe Vapor was being held somewhere outside the town limits and tried remembering what she and Silver saw on their way to Appleloosa. Lyra remembered a small building near the place they saw a man whipped to death and figured maybe Vapor was there. Lyra grabbed her helmet and hopped on her runner and left while Barbara tried to bring Silver his runner for his escape. 


End file.
